Forced Secrets
by KillKenny13
Summary: Aayla's strength is tested when her's & Kit Fisto's love goes into trial,  pushing to see how far each 1 of them would go.  Aayla gets herself into trouble, but she knows how to get herself out in the best ways. There are a lot of actiony twists, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** Forced Secrets

**Description: **A fanfic revolving around Aayla Secura. The story is action packed and adventurous, with many missions and a great plot in the story. With the romance of Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Star Wars, I write for my own enjoyment!**

**Author: TitanFanForever (Though i want to change it reallllly bad to BiggestStarWarsGIRLFanForever haha.)**

**AN: This is my first fanfic that I really enjoy, and will not delete off of here like i did with Jedi Ties because I just grew bored of it. Haha.**

Chapter One: Mission

Aayla's breathing was uneven as her footsteps pounded through the dark corridor. It seemed as though with each step she took, the louder and more detectible she became. Greedily trying to collect as much air as she could to regain breath, her lungs shrunk in protest, mocking her wishes and making her gasp out loud. Her lekku twitched as she heard a band of footsteps approaching. Her hands dropped to her light sabers' hilts as she shuffled behind crates of weaponry. "To loud, to loud. Catch your breath." She demanded herself and whispered quietly. She sucked in more air, calming herself. Reaching out with the Force, she was able to detect twenty five Super Battle Droids and at least seven Droidicas marching towards her. Swallowing her last gulp of air, she tensed as the metallic sounding steps marched closer and closer, creating painful suspense.

Jedi Knight, Aayla Secura was a Twil'lek with blue skin and a beautiful lekku, woven with brown leather around both tails. She had two light sabers that, when put into her hands, were extremely deadly. She was headstrong, and she was determined to complete this mission.

Her hands fell to her light sabers, calling upon the beautiful weapon by merely pressing the activate buttons. Soon the dark corridor was ablaze with deadly blue and green. Her shadow danced across the hall as she force sprinted to intersect the droids. Once in the face of the enemy, she let loose. Jumping atop of a Droidica's shield, she threw her sabers, with a spectacular show, they sliced half of the battle droids. Painfully beautiful crimson blaster bolts soared past her and kissed her weapons, only to ricochet back, meeting its master.

Jumping from the energy shield, she alighted on top of a battle droid, the last one. Penetrating the droid with one of her sabers, she called upon the Force, and pushed her saber down into the droid, leaving a sickening crackle accompanied with the stench of melting metal. Retrieving her blue light saber, she dashed for the droidicas, hissing "Final wave, the fun ones." Dodging all of their rapid fire, she stuck her green light saber into the droidica at post on the right, the blue one in the left, bringing her weapons forward, like a clap, the shield vanished. She cut the two in half. Going to the next row, she copied her last display. Using Force Push, she sent a droid rolling, meeting the others in a painful embrace.

Her lips pulled up, and a wicked grin was cast out on her face. "Bye, bye."

With one final blow with the Force, she crushed each and every one of them. Her tunic was tight against her body as she sweat from the last encounter, but she moved with agile speed down the next corridor, being cautious to deactivate her weapons; letting the sleep... for now.

She had detected that she was alone on this corridor, so she used the opportunity wisely. With her com-link she called upon Mace Windu of the Jedi Council.

"I have made contact, Master Windu."

"With droids I hope."

"Yes master, my mission is clear. Find the plans and do not cause any... living casualties." She sighed. She could put an end to Dooku here, and now.

"Good. Now report back to me when you are returning back to Coruscant."

"Yes, Master Windu." And the image of the strongest member of the Council vanished.

She was on the move again, ready to find some plans. Aayla sensed something stalking her. Thought it surprised her that she could not sense it before, she was ready whoever, still pumped up from her last battle. But she hadn't needed to be. Noticeably relaxing her muscles, she sighed and spun around. "Hello, Kit!" That explained it, Kit had put of a Force Shield. Ah, Kit Fisto, a Jedi Master who was incredibly gifted with the Force and an expert at the abilities of the light saber, especially the art of Jar'Kai. He was Aayla's friend... and lover. His green head tentacles allowed him to detect Aayla's yearning for him. "Aayla! I see you held your own back there, it is quite a mess." Smirking, Aayla rushed up to embrace him. Mumbling into his tunic, Aayla interrogated him, "Why are you here?" "I missed you, Aayla."

She blushed but retaliated. "Don't be coy with me, Kit, why are you here?" "I'm being honest!" He pressed. Aayla was unimpressed and it was written all over her face... especially with her lekku twitching with doubt. "I hid on your cruiser, and watched you. Aayla, you took on a dangerous mission and I had to make sure you'd be okay. We haven't seen each other in several months." Sighing, Aayla leaned into him. "It wouldn't be the first time we broke the Code," Kit admitted. "Remember when I rescued you on Kamino?" Aayla smiled, she would never forget. "You breathed for me when I fell into the water." She shuddered, remembering how it shook her up so badly and numbed her senses, she did not have a handhold and unwillingly almost let herself drown under the hands of the unforgivable Kaminoian Sea. Kit had saved her because he was reptilian and could breathe underwater. "Yes, I breathed for you and for me. If you had..." He swallowed, "Died I would die. So when you fell in, I stopped breathing. The only thing I could do for the both of _us _was to press my lips against yours and open your mouth, and breathe into you. Simple."

"Of course, when we surfaced we did more then breathe." She recalled. She felt warm as she remembered the sparks from the kiss of all kisses. It was sweet with passion. "Actually, we didn't breathe at all for two minutes." She added slyly. "You counted?" Kit was taken aback, in a good way, of course. "Maybe. But it felt like forever." Kit squeezed her tight, and silently promised to continue this reunion later. Parting painfully, the continued down the corridor.

"So have you found the plans for the new weapon that Dooku had conjured up?" "I- we would be out of here if I had. Besides, you were watching weren't you?" "Oh, right, my mistake, Knight Secura." Aayla flashed him a smile that made Kit melt. That was the revenge for making Aayla melt every time she laid her eyes upon this handsome, green Nautolan. Aayla was in a dangerous spot, her thoughts were preoccupied with Kit Fisto, and in order to stay on track she had to clear her mind. Taking a breath, she became serious once again.

"According to my coordinates, the plans should be in room just ahead." Aayla stated. They walked to the door, slicing it open with their light sabers. Inside, there was a squadron of battle droids, awaiting their arrival. "Ready, my dear?" Kit teased. "Depends, are you?" They needn't say anymore, they were already on the attack. _They must have sent these buckets of bolts here to guard their plans because of my last confrontation... it's all my fault. Urg! _Aayla became frustrated with herself, taking it out on the poor battle droid that lay in her path.

Reaching out with telepathy Kit comforted his love. _It is okay, Aayla. We can handle them, and it was a good and impressive thing you did back there. Don't be hard on yourself. _Aayla nodded and commenced with the attack. She pushed a row of droids against the nearest wall and performed Saber Throw to anialate them, within a second they were sizzling. Kit was holding more then his own when he took care of three rows of droids using Force sprint, saber throw, and Force Crush in that order with lightning speed. They both took out the last droid using a simple slash, causing it to split in two.

The room was very small and both Aayla and Kit wondered how so many droids could fit in there. Shrugging off the superfluous thought, they hacked into the system and waited for the plans to be transported to their data-link. It was almost too easy. "Aayla, be on your feet, I sense Dooku." Aayla stiffened, maybe she could take him out here, she had the chance! "Just be wary, Aayla, we are not supposed to deal with Dooku, now is not the right time." Aayla offered a wry smile. "We'll see." Kit unplugged his Data-link and they began their escape.

It wasn't so blissfully easy. They ran into Dooku half way to the ship. Aayla made the beauty of her weapons shine again. "Aayla! No! Just run! This is not an assassination mission!" Kit advised, a pleading tone in his voice. "Just back off." He whispered.

"You Jedi cowards are running? Honestly, I thought Yoda had sent better personnel. I guess not. Jedi Slime."

Aayla returned the poison. "Takes one to know one." With that, Dooku's rage poured out as he revealed his crimson weapon. Acting on the sheer purpose to escape and not give into the opportunity to defeat Dooku, and to prevent Aayla from accepting the task, Kit Threw his lightsaber upwards, hitting the ceiling with a crackling noise as sparks rained down, right on Dooku. He cried in frustration and shielded his eyes with his dark cloak. Kit grabbed Aayla by her waist and cradled her from there, beaming at her as they ran to her ship.

"You almost accepted the task." Kit said, still infatuated with Aayla's sheer beauty. "It was the opportunity of a life time," She pressed. "Do not worry, my love, The Council is smart, they know when the time will be right." Kit assured as he punched in the coordinates for Coruscant, allowing auto-pilot to take over. "You're just saying that because you are apart of the Jedi High Council." Aayla smirked. Kit returned her remark with a grin, "Maybe." Then all was silent for the next five minutes. Aayla had just one more mission. "Kit, we've waited too long, just kiss me already! I haven't seen you in months and I lo-" It was too late, Kit's lips were pressed against hers with simple beautiful bliss. The kiss went deeper until Aayla had to break off for air. "Why'd you do that? I could have breathed for you."

Aayla blushed as they went into hyperspace. There was one more mission for Kit; to continue the sweet reunion they shared in the darkened corridor, hours ago.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Star Wars... sadly.**

**AN:Chapter 2 of my fanfic! Don't worry, the story won't be all lovey dovey, this is just the chapter about Aayla and Kits love, there will be more but I assure you, the story won't revolve around it.**

**Chapter 2: Secret Promises**

Lethargically lounging in their captain's chairs, Aayla and Kit hadn't seen any action at all through their journey through space once they plummeted out of hyper space. "Blast! I have to contact Master Windu, could you hand me the Data-Link, Kit?" She broke the deafening silence between the couple. Kit wrapped his fingers around the data-link and passed it back to Aayla, leaving his hand and fingers intertwined with hers. "Kit... I have to report to Master Windu, if he sees this..." "Aayla, I'm tired of hiding this." "But Kit! Do not get delusional now, we have our obligations as Jedi, so long as we keep this a secret, then we can continue with our relationship and our duties. Please." Kit couldn't resist anything Aayla said, and certainly could not deny her requests. he loved her too much. Sighing, he released her hand and laid back in his chair, pondering on the situation.

Within seconds, a hologram appeared of Mace Windu from the Jedi High Council.

"Greeting, Jedi Knight Secura."

"Hello, Master Windu." She bowed slightly, her lekku twitching with fear that Kit would be discovered.

"Did you retrieve the plans?"

"Yes, Master Windu"

"Secura, who is that behind you?" Her blue color from her face faded into a pale one. Thank the Force that Windu could not detect it.

"Uh, Master Kit Fisto..."

"Why is he with you?" _Just think. Uhm, Oh if we get caught! "Aayla, tell him that you forgot your data-link and I had to deliver it to you." Right, thank you Kit. _Telepathy was a joy in certain situations that you had to persuade your way out of, and you needed the handhold of another's help.

"I forgot my data-link and Master Fisto returned it to me, realizing the vital importance for my mission." Aayla explained, desperately fighting to keep a straight face.

"A likely story. We will investigate it further when you return to the Temple." The hologram fuzzed and faded out. Kit and Aayla both heaved sighs of relief, simultaneously. "Kit, that was too close." "Do not spend your time pondering on our troubles, clear your mind." Aayla always found it odd when Kit switched onto Jedi Master mode. Disregarding it, she called upon the Force and cleansed her mind, relaxing every fiber of her being. She knew that she could hide her love for Kit, and she would keep her secret promises.

Coruscant was looming in the horizon, the planet of lights. The entire system was a city, and it was the home of the famous Jedi. Their ship landed and welcomes were shared, as Aayla and Kit strode back to the Temple. Aayla did not mind keeping secrets, it was one price to pay just so she could love Kit. She had a way of making people cast out their suspicions to never linger on them again with her charm, but she knew Master Windu would be a different story. She always found herself asking the question of "Does Kit mind keeping our forbidden love a secret?" Sadly, never achieving the answer because she could not procure for when she would ask... if she would ask.

Kit observed Aayla in the adoring admiration he had for her. It was as if every step she took she flew, alighting gracefully when her brown boot kissed the face of the planet. "I love you." He whispered when they were past the barrage of people, and a suspicious Mace Windu who now cared for the Data-link. Aayla mumbled back, taking his hand, "I love you too." "Aayla, I promised myself that we would continue our reunion." Aayla's heart fluttered, and her hand tightened around Kit's. "Is that so, Master Fisto?" "Yes, Jedi Knight Secura." "Well, this time I'll let you breathe for me." She promised. "It will be our little secret." And so another secret promise was added to the growing heap as the Twi'lek and Nautolan strolled hand and hand to their rooms. Kit gifted Aayla's hand with a kiss. "I will see you tonight, after midnight when all the other's are asleep." Kit sealed the secret deal with a kiss and they parted.

Master Windu was wielding his violet light saber and trained, practicing his own perfected form of Vaapad. He created this technique, an extremely powerful one reflecting his own power. His brow furrowed in frustration as he thought of the infamous troubles of the day. Boom! He landed a powerful strike causing his training dummy to splinter and crack in half, debris and metal flying all over the place. The plans the Data-link cradled were of vital importance: Dooku's plan for a brand new Planet Killer. Windu had destroyed the last one made by scientists, but once his ears heard of the new one, he had to send somebody on a mission to retrieve the plans. He promised he would not let this weapon be nurtured by Dooku and would be destroyed. The plans for the new one was flawed, so it would be easier to take this one out, he hoped. Knight Secura was one he respected and knew she would carry out his plan with deadly accuracy and end the weapon, once and for all, officially taking over the entire mission revolving around the Planet Killer. However, he was deeply worried about the friendship between her and Master Fisto. He decided to not spend a thought on it, as Fisto had a good head on his shoulders, also he could trust him with his life. Dismissing his trouble, he continued his unneeded training.

_Run, run, run! Sweat flew off of the Twi'lek and onto the ground, causing it to shake and make Aayla's step stumble. Don't even dare to fall, just don't fall! She hurdled over unseen obstacles and fear penetrated her being. Were in the Force were her light sabers, and why did she forget the deadly form of D'jem So, the form she mastered? She was being chased, but by who? She had forgotten the face though she laid her eyes on it plenty of times. Her breathing sped up as she made a sharp left onto the platform. Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall! Charging up another ramp, rain beating her mercilessly, she sped up. The staccato of her boots were loud and aching, desperate and pleading. She had to get away. Just one more turn. A horrid screech met her ears, the screech of her boots slipping and the whoosh of her body flying, into the depths below. "Kit, save me!" "Kit!" her voice was drowned out by water. No sound had followed her lip movement. Chocking, she surrendered to her fate, Kit had not saver her, Kit wasn't even there._

A knock on her door put her out of her misery. She was taking lung-full gulps of air as she tried to calm herself, her body was shaking violently. It was about 1:00 in the morning. Kit hadn't saved her in her dream... and that was what terrified her the most. She wiped away the sweat that beaded her forehead, waiting to feel the ground shake as other sweat flew on it. Oh, the painful suspense, but nothing happened. Two more knocks on her door, but she was still paralyzed with fear. She took another breath, still breathless. Her body screamed in protest as she went to move. Fear was striking her spine exceedingly, relentlessly. Using the Force, she opened her door, staring at her sand colored rug. She had designed her bed chamber like Ryloth, her home world, and Felucia, a place she loved very much (the flowers were the only things that were like Felucia. She had bronze, sand colored flooring and deep, sky blue walls. Her room was beautiful with curtains that were of the finest black silk and her bed sheets the same, the only difference being blue silk sheets. Bordering her walls were elegant flowers that could be found on Felucia.

Kit stood in the door way, admiring her room, being even more beautiful so long as Aayla's incandescent beauty shone in the room. He felt fear spike within her, and rushed over to hold her tight, using the Force to close the door behind him. He held her tight, his hard body comforting Aayla. She just sat on his lap and silently cried, allowing him stroke her lekku. "Aayla, what brings you so much fear?" His head tentacles detected her wanting to tell him, her fear of talking about it, and her yearning for him all at once. It was an intense sensation. Knowing her fear of saying the dream out loud, he urged her to picture it as he would use telepathy. She showed him the dark images of Kamino, and her falling into the water. Her urge to get away, her lack of light saber training. _You didn't save me. _She thought. Kit felt guilt stab his heart. "Aayla, you know I would save you, you know I would not let you die. You know I love you too much to let any harm come to you." "Do not feel guilty, Kit. I know. I love you, but it was just to hard to know that you didn't save me. I do not blame you, it was just a silly dream... but still." She strained out, her voice raspy.

"How can I make you forget it?" Aayla thought for a moment. "Just hold me, just hug me." Kit complied and held her. He could feel her forgetting the dream by calling upon the Force to push it out. "I still promised to continue our reunion. " He said when the dream was far from her mind. "Oh yes, now, where were we?" "I think we were right here." He said as he lifted her up off the bed so that the couple was standing. He held her tight. "And if we weren't on a mission, I would have done this." Kit smiled as he pressed his lips against Aayla's, igniting the passion that only they could ignite in each others loving presence. Aayla whimpered in the kiss, needing him. They deepened the kiss by exploring each other's mouths with their tongues as the greedily drunk each other in. Kit placed his large hand on the small of Aayla's back and pressed her closer to him. Pressing her gently to the bed, his body on top, they kissed more. Aayla was running out of air, but she let Kit breathe for her... again. Sucking in the oxygen from their saliva, Kit transferred it to Aayla, allowing her to regain breath. She pushed off his tunic as he did the same. Their bare bodies together ignited a new passion that they hadn't felt before. And they expressed their love in the highest way possible, loving each other impossibly more.

Aayla woke up first, their sweat dried as they lay in Aayla's silk sheets. It was 4:00 in the morning. Nobody was awake and bustling around the Temple yet. Aayla recalled tee beauty of the night, and just how much she loved Kit. And how they both proved it to each other. She rolled next to him, hugging him, her finger drawing lines across his chest. He was beautiful. Kit struggled back to consciousness, yearning to see his beautiful Aayla. Fighting, he struggled to pull himself out of a deep sleep. He gladly forced himself to remember the events that unfolded but a few hours ago. His love for Aayla made him wake up. She was unaware of his awakening, as it startled her when he clutched her hand that was atop of his chest. "Good morning, Kit." She sang lovingly. Kit returned her greeting with a tender kiss. "I love you." Aayla proved she loved him by crawling on top of him, planting kisses all over his body. He moaned softly. "Oh, Aayla, you kill me." They kissed again, enjoying each other's embrace. "You've already killed me," Aayla confessed. They repeated the events that unfolded earlier, drifting to sleep in a loving embrace.

They woke up again, at the same time. It was later, and surely the younglings would be awake and so would every other Jedi Master, Knight, Padowan, and Healer would be ask well. Plain and simple: everyone. The hard part would be sneaking Kit out of her room. The harder part was letting him go. They both dressed ad sat with each other, they had no duties until later in the day. The held each other and kissed, never wanting to let each other go. "I love you so much, Kit." "I love you too, Aayla. More than anything." They both let go of each other, unwillingly as Aayla snuck out first. Using telepathy, though not nearly as expertly as Kit, she managed to project "Hurry, nobody is looking." Kit rushed out of her room and began down the hallway, looking as if he was far away from her room. Taking a double take, he sprinted back to her, giving her a final, deep kiss. "I will love you forever." Is the words they exchanged, adding another promise to the ever growing heap.

TBC

AN: Okay, the lovey stuff is over now for a little while, I promise! The next chapter will be uh... "Getting down to Jedi Business." Haha.


	3. Chapter 3: Planet Killer Freedom Killer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Star Wars**

**AN: Ch 3 to my fanfic, and this one isn't really lovey for all of those who didn't want it to be. I just Love AaylaKit pairing, so i couldn't resist the last chapter. This chapter has its moments, but it isn't REALLY lovey.**

**Special thanks to TheLightIsMine for their review and criticism. **

**Chapter Three: Planet Killer; Freedom Killer**

Aayla Secura was high strung since her last... meeting with Kit. Every single sound made her assume it was headed her way, ready to reveal their forbidden secret. She couldn't be calm. Kit was attending a Council meeting and desperately hoped he was okay, unrevealing. Silence. Loud silence. Aayla assumed she was safe; until all she could hear was pounding, earsplitting footsteps. She was on hyper drive, every sense she had was enhanced, she was jumpy. Boom, boom, boom. There was a sudden halt to the steady banging. Knock. Knock. Knock. Aayla jumped up, rushing to her door, her hands perspiring, she clicked the button to open her door almost too quick for her visitor's liking.

"M-m-Master Windu. Hello." She stepped aside so he could enter her room.

"That won't be necessary, Knight Secura." _Does he know about the events that transpired? Did Kit... was Kit unable to be unrevealing? _ She resumed her position, unable to move. "I sense much worry in you, is something troubling you?" Aayla sucked in a breath. "No, no, everything's wonderful." In fact, everything WAS wonderful. She could still feel Kit's kisses. She shook it off. "If you say so. Would you come into the Council room?" Aayla nodded, walking to her certain Jedi expulsion. Her heart pounded as she followed Master Windu to the Council Room. The room was made up of eight chairs, with a simple rasberry color. They were alone, and she was sure Kit was already drearily walking away from the Temple. Uncomfortable, she practically fell into a chair with anguish. _It's all my fault. I fell into the arms of desire... it's all my fault. _ Aayla was unprepared, and as the following words hit her ears, she was sure she was going to implode into herself. "I want you to execute the second part of the mission you have embarked on recently. The plans were for a Planet Killer, and I need you to disable it, destroy it once and for all." Relief. Sheer relief. Bliss hit Aayla with everything it had. Her breathing slowed, and she relaxed. _Good covering, Kit. We are okay. _She held back a shining grin.

"Is that all, Master Windu?" She smiled with all of her charm. "Yes, you will be attending this mission _alone. _" She stiffened, "Yes, Master Windu." "I will tell you the coordinates, once you find this weapon you have to blow its engine and destroy the main power grid." "That's all? Too easy." She scoffed, a cocky grin spread across her blue face. "Do not be arrogant, young one. This mission is of high importance. Should you fail, than there will be many planets that will be removed from the face of this galaxy." "O-of course Master Windu." He was unimpressed. "You are dismissed."

Aayla retreated out of that dreaded room as fast as her legs could take her; without the aid of the Force. She ran as fast as she could, unsure of where she was going, but she was sure she was going to dance throughout the whole temple. She was safe! She was not going to be exiled from the art of the Jedi, neither was Kit. Kit! It struck her like a million blaster bolts. Flying to his door, she didn't care about being considerate when she used the Force to fling open his door, running in, and closing it behind her. Kit was sitting at a large, sleek black desk. Reading intently about the past Jedi. She coughed, happily revealing her presence from the absorbed Kit. His head snapped up with alert, but his eyes immediately softened when he saw Aayla. Abruptly standing up, Kit smiled. Aayla was beaming, she practically laughed when she delivered her pleasant news. "Kit! Nobody is aware of our love!" She ran up to him, jumping into his open arms. "I was aware, Aayla." He chuckled, stroking her lekku. "Master Windu called me into the Council room to discuss something, so surely I was worried. He's just sending me on yet another mission!" Kit paused his gentle stroking, questions soaring through his head. "What is this mission?" Aayla bit her lip, she could feel the urgent concern within him. "I just have to destroy the thing we retrieved the plans for." "And that "thing" was...?" "A second planet killer..." "Aayla, would you mind me coming along?" Aayla bit her lip again, she revolted denying Kit. "Master Windu made it perfectly clear I go alone. Don't worry Kit, I'm strong, I can handle this. I promise." Kit sighed, then continued his stroking. "I know... but..." "But nothing, Kit! I'll be fine! I assure you!" Kit grunted, knowing he would lose this fight. Besides, arguing would just lead to a stalemate, either way, things would go nowhere.

"When are you going?" Aayla gasped, she had forgot to ask! "Master Windu hasn't informed me. But I will ask him when I get the chance." "Why don't you go ask him now?" Kit raised an invisible brow. "I'd much rather do this," She whispered, kissing Kit. "Aayla," Kit gasped as he pulled away. The rejection hurt Aayla, but she knew Kit had his reasons. "The Council may be in the dark about our love, but they do know something is amiss." "So, you don't want to continue this relationship?" Aayla hissed, hurt with confusion, she went on the defense. She let her arms drop from his neck. "No, no Aayla! That's not what I'm saying. I just think-" He silenced, searching for the right words. "I think we should stop being so intimate with each other just for a short while. I love you Aayla, please know that." "I- I..." Aayla was taken aback, she couldn't resist Kit! It was out of the question! "Aayla, I will assure you, once you return from your mission we will do anything you want." Aayla was amused. "Anything?" "Anything." "Alright, Master Fisto. I will come back expecting you to do whatever I want." Aayla smirked, walking out of his room, in search of Master Windu.

Sprinting back to the Council room, she practically rammed into Mace Windu. "Sorry, Master." She bowed. "What is it, young Secura?" Aayla looked up at him, smiled and implied "You neglected to tell me when my mission is." Mace looked away in frustration. A person in the Jedi High Council, especially one next to Grand Master Yoda, should never forget something so simple and vital? "Yes, how foolish of me. You are to go on your mission in two days." What he said was practically him spitting bile. Aayla could not be away from Kit for two days, especially after they had just reunited. "A-are you sure Master Windu? Couldn't I embark tomorrow?" Master Windu thought about it, eyes intense with concentration. "Why the sudden urge to go off? You might want to prepare." He looked at the young Twi'lek intently, curious to hear her answer. "I just want to get things over with." She confessed, her face straight but her nerves shaking. Maybe she did need to prepare. But she couldn't stand being away form Kit like he thought was best, for two days. She massacring her nerves one by one when she gave into fear and impatience. All of her bright emotions were soaking in a bloodbath. "Secura, I trust your judgement, but you have been off lately. Something is amiss, and I do wish you would stray away from whatever it is you are doing." _Kit made it perfectly clear we stay away from each other until after my mission. He was smart. But Master Windu is scaring me, with how dangerously close he is digging to the truth. _"Yes, Master." "You are to embark on your mission tomorrow. I realize you are right, like I said before, I trust your judgement, the sooner we have this weapon destroyed, the better." Aayla bowed, expressing her gratitude.

The next day, Aayla went through her D'jem So forms, grabbed her two weapons, hooked them on her hilt, and departed. _Get ready Kit, here I come. _She thought, practically tasting her reunion. But her mission hadn't even begun yet.

Her knuckles were white, as she gripped her light sabers. She silently sprinted through her lush jungle surroundings. She was ready to take out anything, and everything. Rolling behind a bush, she had a better view of this weapon of mass destruction. It was a round ball of some sorts, with spike like things coming out of it, with other orbs attached at the ends. It was menacing, but Aayla Secura was unafraid. She'd do anything to destroy this weapon, rather than letting this weapon destroy anything else. It was heavily guarded, with droidekas were everywhere, as were Super Battle Droids and Crab Droids, the highest of defense and threat. There were at least fifty droids that would soon meet their malfunctions. Aayla smiled. Springing out of her hiding spot, she went for one of ten crab droids, alighting on its sleek orange back. She jumped again, using Force crush, destroying the droid before it knew what hit it, if it had a mind. She threw her green saber, and green met grey-blue as it sliced thirteen Super Battle Droids in half. "Ready again, droidekas?" She charged, jumping in front of a droideka, taunting it, giving it the perfect advantage to annihilate the brave Jedi Knight. She laughed as she backflipped behind the droideka, pushing it with the force straight into another Crab, causing it to smoke and drop. _This is too easy..._ she thought with worry. But she knew what she had to do. She spun, her light sabers being an extension of her arm, as she sliced through the remaining Super Battle Droids in record time. Running up to a droideka, using a flanking maneuver, she stuck her sabers into the shield, and swung it around like a toy. She waved with her free hand as she deactivated her sabers and watched the droid fly into the final crab. Eventually, she finished off the last of the droidekas with ease. She was worried about how easy this would be. The droids around her were crackling, sparks meeting the air in for a short time. She observed her mess, still worried. The sun was setting on this jungle like planet, and Aayla had to move fast. Visibility was a short blessing and very much need if she was going to destroy this weapon.

Swinging her sabers above her head, she swung down with all her strength, aimed at the engine. One more micro-second and her light sabers would have said hello to it, that is, when a deep voice stopped her in her tracks.

"It was all too easy, wasn't it, Jedi?" This voice was unfamiliar to Aayla, she desperately tried to not let her fear show.

"Yes, I'm glad to have a challenge now." She didn't allow her opponent to add his gas to the fire as she spun around and reached out with the Force, pulling him up into the air. This person was not a Sith, but a bounty hunter. She hadn't seen his emblem before, but she didn't care. She'd gladly send blood everywhere in the name of Justice. "I advise you to put me down Jedi, or I press this little button here," He showed the remote he wielded, with a blue activate switch, "And Coruscant disappears from the galaxy." Aayla glanced at the coordinate grid, discovering it was, in fact, directed for Coruscant. Being submissive, she dropped this bounty hunter, never fully letting her grip release him, causing him to move very stiffly. "Deactivate your light sabers." He waved his remote around. Growling in frustration, she deactivated her sabers and hooked them to her hilt. She tried to detect his thoughts, to see if he was bluffing or not, but what was odd was he had no thoughts. No feeling. It made Aayla even more wary. There was a gaping silence between them. She sensed something, but shrugged it off as an animal.

Two more minutes of silence.

"Rule number one, Jedi, never disarm your weapons." A voice from behind her cackled, never giving her the chance to argue, as he had already set his gun to stun and shot her. She was right, this was an animal.

TBC

HAHA! SUSPENSE!


	4. Chapter 4: Like a Caged Rancor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Star Wars, sadly. I write for my own enjoyment, gladly! haha :)**

**AN: Ch 4 to my fanfic. this where it gets good! haha, yes i made up the bounty hunter!**

**Chapter 4: Like a Caged Rancor**

Aayla awoke, feeling groggy and felt as though she'd been through eight hurricanes on Kamino. The second she opened her eyes, a shock was sent dancing through her body, freely and painfully. Hissing in pain, she focused. She was a moldy smelling dark room, with a chill that made the tips of her lekku go stiff. Eeriness washed over her, how uninviting; getting a bath of fear. There was a low, dim light, revealing a very seemingly satisfied bounty hunter. "Hello, Jedi." "Who are you, in the name of the Jedi Order, I demand you to identify yourself!" Aayla screamed, in pain and in rage. "I'm a bounty hunter, and I'm being payed to keep my alias a secret. As well as my employer." Aayla peered at the masked man suspiciously. "Go ahead, try and reach out with the Force." This was a trick, Aayla's instinct told her. But out of curiosity, she tried. Nothing. A numbing pain shocked her head. "What did you do to me?" She cried, it was terrifying, being deprived of the thing that gives you life and power. "Feel the back of your neck." He laughed, a sickening laugh that would make any Rancor whimper. Still being numb, she attempted to move her arms and hands. She was electrocuted on the shock. Wincing she looked up, her arms were raised high, her wrists shackled with electric cuffs. She looked down, the same case was for her feet as well. "There are two needles in the back of your neck, with a creation I conjured up, designed to deprive the Force from its user." He explained.

Aayla glared at her captor, like a caged rancor, she built up her rage. Waiting for her chance... if she ever got a chance. This was exactly like her nightmare; Kit hadn't saved her. Kit wasn't there.

"I plan to break you, Jedi." Aayla said nothing. She thought this deranged lunatic was... well.. deranged. Break a Jedi Knight? A fully trained Knight! He could try. And he most certainly did.

He deprived her from food and water. Her mouth was as dry as the deserts on Ryloth and Tatooine combined. Her arms were numb from being hung from the ceiling, just hanging there, supporting her body weight. Aayla's attempts for healing with the Force were futile, as that concoction prevented her from even trying, as her head would become numb, yet feel so much pain. He did this for three days, nearly killing the young Knight. He let her drink water, one sip, but no crumbs of food. That night, Aayla thought about how much she missed Kit. How much she wished he would come sprinting out of the shadows, to save her form this hell. She was falling asleep, whimpering, when she heard footsteps making a steady beet in her silent background. She prayed it be Kit, but that was all to good to be true.

The bounty hunter revealed himself to be the person creating the beat. He had no mask this time, and he revealed to be a Human with grimy stubble; cold black eyes, and a shaved head. He looked like something the Bantha stepped on. "The time has come to break you, Jedi scum." Aayla spat back, "Oh good, I thought you already tried." "Oh, you'll wish I had, you'll with I had." He walked up to Aayla, holding her waist, and stroking her sides disgustingly. He pressed his head against her stomach. "Get-" She closed her mouth. She would not show any signs of caring. Though she silently cried. _Why can't that just be Kit? _Her mind and heart screamed. "The Routian Twi'leks are the most... tantalizing." The bounty hunter let go, then grabbed her lekku. A Twi'lek's lekku is the most sensitive part of their body, so you would imagine Aayla Secura was biting her tongue so she would not scream and cry. He rubbed the tip of her left brain tail (the left part of her lekku) with his thumb and index finger. With his free hand, he pulled something out of his pocket. "Now is the time you will wish I had broken you." With a wicked sneer, he pulled out a blade. Aayla's breathing increased as she plummeted to fear. Agonizing fear. Slowly, he pressed the blade to the tip of her lekku, and slid all the way down to the tip. Aayla couldn't do anything but shriek with horror and pain.

Blood trickled down, leaving an inky red stain on the floor. Her blood was warm, yet cold with fear. He strode back into the darkness; laughing wickedly, soon returning with her two light sabers. He ignited one, her blue one. "Let's see if a blue light saber would color a blue Twi'lek any different..." Aayla froze, her vision went black. The bounty hunter pressed the tip of her saber, ever so slightly, on her skin, right above her bellybutton. Singing her skin black, a tear trickled down her face, followed by a shrill scream. "Guess so." He laughed. "Oh, returning back to my alias, I will reveal but one initial. My first name starts with a 'Y'. And I think I will brand you." Aayla wiggled her body, praying that by a miracle, her chains would break causing her to drop, and be able to take care of this man... once and for all despite how much pain movement gave her. With a sinister smile, he took his blade and cut a 'Y' on her unscathed right brain tail. Then taking her lightsaber, he, yet again, pressed ever so slightly, singed a black 'Y' on her right side. Aayla cried with pain. "I swear, I will kill you!" She spat, unaware of the evil thing she swore. She soon prayed for guidance, though she was lost without the Force.

"You'll try Jedi, but I will break you, you will be submissive." Aayla shook her head and chuckled, then spat on this human's head. "We'll see." He was about to cut deeper with her light saber, when his hologram projector shone some light into the room. There, in holographic form, the aging Count Dooku. "Bounty Hunter, you have your orders. Do not kill her." "Dooku, I would suspect you to be hiring this scum. To bad, I thought you would do better." "Watch it, insignificant Jedi. You will pay." "If I'm so insignificant, then why did you want to capture me?" "Simple. WIth you, I can bargain with your life, knowing none of the Jedi would dare risk a comrade's worthless life, I will receive my plans in return and you will get to go crawl back to your Jedi slime." Aayla laughed. "You already have you Planet Killer finished; so what is the point of this." Her voice still shook as pain struck her body. "It is not finished yet. Exactly why I need the plans. You really are stupid. Bounty Hunter, do whatever you want, but do not kill her. I have a trade to arrange." The bounty hunter curled his lips back, being coy in that irritating way. "My pleasure, Count."

Aayla wished she was warm with Kit pressed against her. The thought almost made her feel safe. Why hadn't she been rescued yet? She was gone far to long! She sucked in a breath, the Jedi Council was smart, they always had there reasons. But they were not coming; stalling for some reason; causing Aayla to venture even further in this hell. The bounty hunter had practically tore her brown leather belly shirt to shreds, as well as her pants. The bounty hunter had violated Aayla in the most vulgar of ways. And Aayla almost broke. The only thing that kept her submission at bay was Kit, the fact that he was pleading for them to send him to rescue her, and her pride and glory as a Jedi. She was still, barely holding on. Just as she thought he was finished, the Bantha turned around and chuckled. "One more thing." He broke her light sabers by using some sort of high powered blaster. Aayla didn't have a problem with it, once she was free, she would injure him with her bare hands gladly.

Dooku's image appeared in the room again. "Your trade has been arranged." This almost made Aayla thank the Count. "They are sending two people to come and retrieve you. I am allowing a short communication between you and General Windu. You better be groveling in submission to that bounty hunter." Aayla rolled her brown eyes. That would never happen. She was comforted with the image of Mace Windu. "Knight Secura, we are sending myself and Master Fisto to come and rescue you. They have not revealed you exact location; which is why we are sending Master Fisto with us. His friendship with you will make it easier to find you." Aayla cried gratefully. "Thank you, Master Windu." The image fuzzed and faded. Kit was coming to save her... finally.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Star Wars, sadly. I write for my own enjoyment, gladly! haha :)**

**Chapter 5:Rescue Mission**

Aayla felt Kit and Mace's presence the second they entered this planet, with the Force or not. The bounty hunter was walking around Aayla, in endless circles, observing her physique. Now and then he touched her, and now and then she would spit on him. Her stomach still ached with hunger her throat still screamed for water, yet Aayla's time in here was short. And she was ready to exact her revenge. But she knew there would be strings attached.

Kit was furious, he was practically tearing down the forest. "Be calm, Master Fisto. I understand she is a good friend to you. We will rescue her." Kit could only nod. Then something inside him cried out in frustration. "I can't feel her! I can't detect her Force Signature!" Kit was crushed... he almost assumed the worst. "I cannot either. Dooku would not kill her, the plans are to important. He must have done something to her to prevent her from using the Force." "How mid-evil. How sickening!" Kit roared, scaring every animal that was in a mile radius. "Master Fisto! Calm yourself. Anger will not help the situation!" Kit could only nod again. "I can sense somebody of vulgar intentions. And I sense somebody in pain nearby, it must be Aayla and her captor. I also sense Dooku nearby too. This way." Kit pointed out the direction and both Masters broke out into a sprint. Kit could almost feel himself strangling whoever hurt Aayla and brought her so close to death.

In the distance, Aayla heard three pairs of footsteps in the distance. One pair was closer. Kit? No, Dooku entered the torture chamber first. He observed Aayla, and smiled as he had hired a skilled bounty hunter. Not long after Dooku entered, Kit and Mace did, with authority practically glowing around them. Mace waited outside, glaring at Dooku, wordlessly beckoning for Dooku to step outside and have a few... "words" with him. The bounty hunter, as prideful as ever, stepped in front of an enraged Kit Fisto, charging for Aayla. He turned on a heal facing Aayla, and re-violated her. Big mistake. Kit charged, light saber out and bright with deadly beauty. "Not so fast, Jedi." He flipped out another control, and pressed a button. Aayla's shriek filled the room as Kit's pained expression decorated it as he deactivated his green saber. "I swear, if you ever touch her again I will kill you!" The bounty hunter cast out a wicked grin on his face. "Not before she dies first." He pressed the button again, electrocuting Aayla again, torturing her again.

Mace dashed for the door, hearing Aayla's distressed cry. Dooku used the Force to slam the door shut, making a loud and painful echo ring in Mace's ears. "Let them handle their business, and let us handle our's." "This was not apart of the deal, Dooku!" "You Jedi are stupid. Do you think I care? Now, if you don't want your fellow Jedi to die, then you will hand me the plans." Enraged, Mace searched for a way out of this, to save Aayla and not hand over the plans. But Dooku was clever, and it would be difficult to find a way around his little deal. MAce handed over the plans. Dooku turned and started walking away, a grin carved on his face. "Wait. You will stay still, here, until the two other Jedi come out." Dooku was trapped. He knew if he ran, he would be struck down. If they dove into aggressive negotiations, the would both surely be tied. Cursing under his breath, he stood still.

Since the door slammed shut on this unholy sanctuary for Kit, he could no longer see. He didn't want to, partly because of the fear of seeing his lover's body, beaten and violated. He shuddered. That was why this bounty hunter must die. Reaching out with the Force, he felt the satisfied bounty hunter standing in the dark, blind, thinking he was safe. Wrong. Kit pushed the controls out of this bald headed maniac's hand, and lunged forward, light saber out and ready, stabbed the disgusting slime in the chest, causing him to drop. The light from his light saber illuminated the room enough just so he could behold Aayla's injuries. He nearly died when he saw the Ys on her skin, the burned one made his heart stop. Her beautiful lekku was cut and closing, he knew that the second she soaked in a bacta tank, they would heal up with no promise of a scar. The burns would be a different story. He saw they were caused by her own light sabers. He choked on his breath as he saw she was starved, and pale with deprivation of water.

Running over to her, he cut her own from her prison chains, sliced off her cuffs, and pulled out the needles on the back of her neck that prevented her of using the awesome powers of the Force. Aayla cried when she landed into Kit's arms. She could give up the fight, she could fall asleep, she could feel safe. She knew that she would still be scared from her violations... but she would be okay. The Force would help her get over it. Oh, the Force. It made her feel full of life, but she was not strong enough to heal herself. It didn't matter, so long as Aayla had the most wondrous thing of all back in her. Kit attempted to cradle her, but she yelped in pain as he touched her burn on her side. The one above her bellybutton didn't hurt as much. "Oh, Aayla... what did he... what did he do to you?" He kissed her forehead tenderly. This was the last thing Aayla needed to make her feel okay. Accepting she was safe in her lover's arms, she passed out, in pain and in exhaustion. Kit cradled her now, knowing she would not consciously feel pain, and carried her out of her torture room, leaving the bounty hunter to die.

Dooku took off at the first sign of Kit and Aayla. Mace gladly accepted the chase. Springing up in the air, and smacking down hard with his violet light saber, the ground shook, causing Dooku to stumble and fall. Sprinting, Mace grabbed the dropped data-link, and ran straight for the Planet Killer. Dooku got up and cried a menacing battle cry as he wielded his crimson weapon, ready to attack. He was blinded by the rage. Mace ducked as he swung, and Dooku's own blade caused the undoing of his own death machine. Mace sprinted to the forest, laughing. "The ways of the Dark Side are foolish! You failed when you made this machine again." Kit was right behind Mace, with Aayla's painful body in his arms. "How is she?" Mace asked, his concerns switching to his fellow Jedi. "She needs a bacta tank if the cuts are going to heal... but the burns," He grimaced at the Y branded in her skin, "For them to heal they would need a Jedi healer. The bacta tank would clear infection, but it would scar. If I know Aayla, she wouldn't want to be reminded of this everyday by her scars." "Where's the bounty hunter?" "Writhing in his own blood." Fisto coldly confessed. "He gave me no choice, he would have killed her if I hadn't slain him." Mace's face turned to anger. "I understand, but what upsets me is the fact that you would do anything for her! Fisto! You have to get a hold of yourself! You will die if you keep intervening with fate!" "She's my friend Mace, and I would do anything for her. I assure you, I will clear my mind, and I will not act as bold for her, but you must know, I would save her anytime." Mace had to respect his honesty. He would allow this, but it would be the only exception.

Kit had come, he had saved Aayla, hopefully casting out her nightmare once and for all.

TBC

AN: Sorry it was short, but I really couldn't fit anymore into this. I was thinking about having them return to the Temple in this chapter, but decided against it. I would save it for the next chapter! And just because this little occurrence happened, does not mean that this is the only bad thing and actiony thing that will happen. This one of many things that will play out in this story. I plan to make this a looong fanfic.


	6. Chapter 6: Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Star Wars... D: I write for my own enjoyment :D**

**AN: Sorry if this chapter is short as well, but again, I couldn't resist leaving a cliff hanger at the end!**

**Chapter 6: Healing**

Floating freely in her bacta tank, the recovering Aayla Secura had been asleep for two and a half days straight. Her body's aches were not so defined and sharp, and were now soothed and mellowed by the cool bacta. She had barely been slipping in and out of consciousness recently, as her bruises still plagued her body with soreness, causing her to sleep, knowing all of her pains would vanish. Aayla was just beginning to regain control of her thoughts, and sometimes pondered on the past when she was spending dark and pitiful days in her hell with her captor. These thoughts kept flying back to her, only to slip away as she grew lethargic once again. Now she was starting to regain her personality again, stubbornly fighting her mind's wishes for sleep. Her eyes were now fully awake and wide, shocked by the bacta, then soothed by it. She took a large breath via the breath mask strapped over her mouth. She was conscious and alert now, aware of all of her injuries and aware of the dulled pain she was feeling.

On the alert, she looked down at her 'Y' on her side. There was a scar. She panicked, Aayla didn't want to be branded by the one thing that pulled her close to the icy grips of death, she was wishing that the bacta would heal it completely. She wondered what legerdemain she used to keep herself from accepting, willingly taking Death's hand, but she was glad she hadn't. Peering through the blue haze, she was most certainly in the Temple's infirmary. There were Jedi Healers bustling about, adjusting regulations on Aayla's bacta tank. She could barely make out muffled voices.

"Once the bacta does all that it can, we will erase her scars." Barriss Offee's voice informed a pacing gaunt green blob due to the coagulated thickness of the bacta. She smiled weakly, Kit had been there. Using the Force, she faintly managed telepathy. "Hello, Master Fisto." Aayla could feel Kit's face shine. "Aayla! Oh... I'm so glad you're alright... Thank the Force... Aayla... I thought when you'd passed out, you'd never wake up. I carried you onto the ship and you were barely breathing. Mace and I could feel you... so close..." Aayla stopped breathing. "Kit... stop it. I'm okay." She resumed her steady flow of breathing, Kit had to stop worrying. Aayla, week and not used to natural movement, lifted her arm and tapped on the glass. Her long time friend, Barriss Offee, responded. "Aayla, can you hear me?" She replied, nodding weakly. "You are almost healed, there is just the...Y on your... your lekku is being stubborn." Aayla winced. She dared to look, her cut had been healed and no remnant of it remained, but the Y was still there, fighting to stay in existence.

"It should take about one more day." Aayla wanted so badly to talk, to ask Barriss how she'd been. The friends hadn't spoken in a while. She wanted to ask Barriss if she knew about the mission and how it went, what was her exact condition. She would have to wait for another day. The only thing Aayla could think of was to sleep. The second she closed her eyes, was the second, hours later, her eyes would open, hopefully being in a new day.

Aayla woke up, breathing air, feeling air, being able to speak, she was out of her sweet prison. Barriss was watching her intently, waiting for her to wake up. "Hello, old friend." Aayla smiled, Barriss and her had been on many missions together. "Hello, Barriss!" There was an awkward silence as each were caught on not knowing what to say. "Barriss... will you be able to... to get rid of my scars?" "Yes Aayla, the small burn in your midsection was easy, we removed it within seconds from deploying you from the bacta tank. The Y on your side, however, that will be more difficult. We may not be able to heal it using the Force, we may just have to cut it again and heal that, the Y will be gone, but you will have a thick line and it will be there to stay." "Couldn't I go back into the bacta tank for healing?" "Aayla, you soaked in the tank for a while. We could use a small injection, but your body has absorbed its limit of bacta." In that case, Aayla hadn't needed to think about it. "Do it, Barriss, I do not want to be branded. A line is better than the Y." "Aayla, this will hurt." Barriss cautioned. "Barriss, I had been through many things there, painful, vulgar things. I do not mind getting cut by a friend in order to erase a horrible memory." Aayla added "Do it." With harsh authority.

Barriss had been right. The cut hurt, a lot. But it wasn't as painful knowing it was her friend doing this for her. "Aayla, we are ready to heal." Aayla nodded, sweat forming on her head. Enduring pain was tricky. She felt a strong presence enter the room, easing her pain, now that the Force was stronger. Grand Master Yoda. "Young Secura, okay, you are?" Aayla stalled for her answer as she let Barriss heal her new wound. "Yes, Master Yoda, thank you for your concern." Aayla strained to sit up, still weak from not moving. "Rest, you must. Heal, you must do. To missions and the Jedi, you are valuable. A strong Jedi, you are." Aayla was impatient. She did not like being useless. She also could stand not knowing. "Master Yoda, is the Planet Killer still in existence?" "Destroy it, Master Windu has." Aayla heaved a long, light sigh. "I'm sorry I was captured." Yoda laughed his small little laugh. "Worry, you must not. Not your fault, it was." Aayla nodded, still feeling guilty. "The Force you must use. Clear your mind, you have to." Aayla breathed slow, long breaths. The Force had dimmed since Yoda had exited, but she could manage, even if it wasn't as easy.

On the roof of the gargantuan Jedi Temple, Aayla sat, hoping her healing process would proceed a little bit faster. The city was bright with life, durasteel had been touching the clouds, lights illuminating everything, it was breath taking. She had been able to walk and do normal functions to regain her strength. She was recovering more each day, but it had been moving along far to slow for her. Stretching, she stood and started Force Sprinting around the roof, pushing herself a little more. It was like she had to start over, and it was an annoying process. Flipping now, and practicing her agility, she was breathing heavily, her body was fitting into her strong mold once again, agonizingly slowly, but surely. She was using Force Push directed towards small pebbles on the roof, causing them to fly immense distances. She wish she had her glorious light sabers, but hat bounty hunter had destroyed them. She shuddered. Aayla hated feeling helpless, but she couldn't help the feeling when she thought about the bantha scum. Aayla used the Force to push him out of her mind, knowing he would come back, haunting her mind yet again.

She shook her head and mumbled "Don't get distracted, stay focused on the task at hand." She had her training sabers, wooden designs of the actual things, going through her D'jem So sequences. Switching to the defensive Form III: Soresu, the sequence in which a Jedi or Sith learns to parry attacks. Aayla was focused, trapped in her powerful mindset. "I see you made a speedy recovery." She spun around, surprised to see Master Obi Wan Kenobi, an old friend. "Obi Wan!" She needn't be formal with him. "Hello, Aayla." She approached him, smiling. "Actually, I'm still recovering. What brings you here?" "I have a proposition for you." Obi Wan leaned against the wall, flaring charm. Aayla's lekku twitched. "Really? What is it?" Obi Wan sighed, scratching his chestnut colored beard. "There are reports of assassinations in the city." He extended his arm, showing the bustling world. "I was assigned to go, I was wondering if you cared to join me?" Aayla's stomach flared with the feeling of combat. The heat, the power, the justice! She practically shook with excitement. "Of course, we will wait until you make a recovery." "Oh, Obi Wan, I'm almost done," She flashed are smile, "We'll have to wait until I get new light sabers, though." "Very well, I look forward to working with you again, old friend." Obi Wan disappeared into the fading twilight on the opposite end of the roof, vanishing as he plunged into the depths of the Temple yet again.

Aayla could feel the anticipation in the air as she thought about going on the mission. She was glad to jump right back into her game, doing what she does best. Worn out, and satisfied with her lone practice session, the Rutian Twi'lek say on the ledge of the roof, and meditated, drawing strength from the life-giving Force. She felt the fading sun disappear, passing the moon by as it retired. Aayla was in an intense meditation. That is until two rough hands grabbed her shoulders. On the deffensive, Aayla shot into the air, flipping behind the intruder, landing behind him with her eyes closed, still concentrating. She pushed her hand out, gathering the Force in her palm. "Who are you and what do you want?" She could feel this man of strong energy, it could be anyone... it could be KIt. "What I want is for you to tell me where my brother is." Aayla stood, numb and shocked, what brother? Who was this?

TBC

CLIFF HANGER! MUahahahahahahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7: Putting Two and Two Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Star Wars... *tear tear* I write for my enjoyments and for my very awesome reviewers!**

**AN: Special thanks again for TheLightIsMine for her great corrections, and I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK for loving my story! I assure you, I'm writing as fast as I can!**

**Chapter Seven: Putting Two and Two Together**

The lovely twilight that hung in the skyline of Coruscant vanished, replaced by the eerie feeling that hung over Aayla and this mystery man. Aayla herself was bluffing, she knew she wasn't fully recovered to push this man away with the Force, let alone go into hand to hand combat with her false wooden sabers. She was defenseless. Opening her eyes, she saw a silhouette of a hulking man, at least 6'4. His broad frame was menacing as well as hard-as-steel. He cracked his neck, the sickening sound echoed across the broad roof of the sacred Jedi Temple. His deep voice didn't keep quiet for long, aggressively snarling "I'm going to ask one more time, where is my brother?" Aayla shuffled back, the best resort if battle broke out was to run. "I can't help you if you neglect to tell me who you are." Aayla's voice sounded so inferior to his, it caused her to shrink on the inside. "It has been three years since I saw you take away my brother." "I have no clue what your talking about!" Aayla reasoned, backing up the slightest bit more, ready to turn and dash for the staircase, though it was a good five meters away. "You took him away. He was all I had left!" Aayla could sense this man was not mentally stable. "What is your name? Identify yourself!" Aayla struggled to make herself sound authoritative, superior. "Where is he?" He cried, his voice pained deeply. Aayla stared at where he was standing, noticing he was vacant from his post. She heard pounding, felt the ground shaking below her, but it was too late.

A sharp uppercut sent Aayla flying, her petite foot was grabbed prematurely before she could reach peek hight in the air, and she was slammed to the ground, leaving imprinting cracks where her body met the face of the roof. Bam! A hard left hook to her cheek, causing her jaw to fracture. Her nose was a bloody mess as warm blood was smeared all across her bruised face. The defenseless Jedi Knight was spitting up blood and badly injured, but she was still aware of what was happening. Anticipating her thug's next moves, she managed to roll away from a bone breaking punch intended for her ribs. Roaring a strained battle cry, he charged at the fallen Twi'lek, wet debris landed on her face as he loomed above her. "Why are you doing this?" Aayla screamed, despite the unbearable pain from her jaw, knowing all to well that this man was past the mark of reasoning. "It would have been over if you hadn't slipped from my fingers before, I could have put you out of her misery there." Aayla scoffed, still managing to be snappy and brisk as always. "Who said I was upset?" Against the glow of the moon, she could see his fist rising, he was going to deliver the final blow. Aayla waited for a long and painful time. She closed her eyes, preparing for her joining with the Force. Opening them, she nearly gasped. Her attacker was in the air, two feet from the ground, thrashing and howling. "Don't you ever, EVER touch her again!" A green glow illuminated around her. Guess who? In attack position, Kit charged, ready to end this man's miserable life. Aayla reached her hand out, grabbing his ankle in the nick of time. "Don't Kit. Let him go. I feel he will be of importance later, if he was to die now, I fear there will be many unsolved mysteries. Mysteries that will lead to revenge and evil." She coughed, blood spraying her tunic. She groaned in pain and released the Nautolan's heel. "Please, Kit, don't." Disgusted, Kit pushed the heavy-weight back, allowing him to grapple down the roof.

Slipping out of painful consciousness, Aayla closed her eyes, ready to be numbed. Kit snapped his head back in agony, letting a pained cry escape his lips. Hope was not lost, however. He could still feel her powerful Signature, engraved within the Force. Gingerly picking his lover's beaten body, he sprinted to the stairwell that led down into the Temple. Swearing under his breath, he found hope in the sight of the infirmary. Barriss was there, awaiting her friends arrival. She had felt her the second Kit had stopped her assailant from finishing Aayla. Barriss Offee already had a mat ready for her to perform her healing. She sucked in a sharp breath. "Master Fisto! Lay her down!" She motioned towards a mat, "You are putting pressure on her broken ribs!" Kit realized that one's ribs also came to their back, where his broad hands were. Using the Force, he laid her down gently on the mat. "I will aid her internal injuries first, then I will place her in the bacta tank for her bruises and cuts to heal." Barriss explained as she was at the keypad, punching in the command for the lip on the bacta tank to open. She rushed over to Aayla, gently turning her over, and performed her miracles.

_I was growing dreary with being attacked. I hate being the one in distress! Pain had long since left me, since I blacked out when Kit was kneeling beside my battered body. I was to weak to even attempt healing myself with the Force. I feel stiff, laying on an unsupportive surface. What I presume to be a mat, hopefully being healed by Barriss. I had evaded death yet again, all thanks belonging to Kit. He was being too bold however, the Council will only grow more suspicious as he saves me countless of times. But who am I to protest? He was the one hearing my desperate cries, nobody else dared to come rescue me. I only wish I had seen my marauder's face. It would be easier to find him later. I had felt conflict within him, I wasn't strong enough to detect what, but I knew that if Kit had slain him, he would be banished from the Jedi Order, and mysteries would be left unsolved, leading to revenge and evil. I would prevent whatever I could, even if it meant saving my attacker's pitiful life. I would get answers... though I wish I had the answer to his question. What brother? Who was he talking about? _

Being redeployed into the bacta tank, Aayla slept again. The bacta had a way of making you feel drowsy, you simply had no choice to surrender to your only option of rest. It only took a day for Aayla to heal and awake, sensing Master Kenobi intently watching her every slight movement. When her brown eyes were revealed, Obi Wan motioned for Barriss, who immediately removed Aayla from her lazy medicine. Aayla immediately started passing when she was free. "Aayla, are you alright?" Obi Wan interrogated as he raised a brow in question. "Yes, Obi Wan, are you knowledgeable on if my light sabers have been made yet?" She was ready for this mission, and glad to know her jaw had been fully healed. She needed anything to distract her from the past events that etched a permanent scratch in her life. "They could only make one, they are constructing your second one." "One will be fine." Her voice was a monotone. "Obi Wan, I feel stronger, I wasn't in the tank that long, I will take two recovery days and then we will embark on our mission." Obi Wan cautioned "Are you sure, Aayla? I need you to be ready." Aayla snapped back "Yes, Obi Wan." "Suit yourself. I will go retrieve your saber, but please, think about your options." Obi Wan said just before he left the infirmary. He paused at the door and glanced over his shoulder. "May the Force be with you." Aayla mindlessly replied "As with you, Obi Wan." For the next two days she intended to train, pushing herself over the limit was a small price to pay.

Kit had watched her train, accompanied by Grand Master Yoda. Aayla was snapping back to her old self, though she was a little bit stiff wielding only one light saber. She preferred two. She destroyed her fifth training droid, demanding for another. She switched to Form III, practicing her defense. "Troubled, you are." Yoda informed Kit. Kit sighed. He recalled his numerous visits to the refresher just to splash water on his face and remind himself Aayla was strong, she could handle her next mission. "I fear she is pushing herself to far, Master Yoda." "Worry, you must not. Strong feelings for her, I sense you have. Wary, you must be of your emotions." Kit nodded. So long as Yoda didn't know about their love, he hadn't needed to worry. "Handle herself, Secura can. This mission, she is determined to go." "I am aware Master." "Fail, she won't." With that last bit of reassurance, Master Yoda graced his presence elsewhere within moments. Kit felt when Yoda was gone. Aayla shifting her eyes, relaxed and charged for Kit, embracing him in a tight unbreakable lock. "Thank you, Kit, thank you!" She cried, wetting his tunic. He replied the same from when he saved her on Kamino by flashing that famous grin and saying "It was my pleasure." Aayla looked up, swung her arms around his neck as they met half way for a kiss that sparked the special heat, leaving them wanting more, craving more, desiring more. They stayed in that beautiful position for ten long minutes. And I assure you, Kit breathed for her every step of the way.

Obi Wan was waiting for Aayla at the entrance of the Temple, saying his words of greetings as she met up with him. "How was your training?" "It was fine. Needed." "I sense you are back to your old self." Aayla nodded as the crept into the shadows of Coruscant in the dimming twilight. "Now, reveal more about our mission, Obi Wan. You were much to coy about it before." Sighing, Obi Wan ran a fingers through his light chestnut colored hair. "Like I said before, there are links of assassinations in Coruscant. The victims are innocent. There means of death were not of a blaster or anything, put of one's bare hands." Aayla shuddered. "We have reason to believe your attack linked with the others'. Aayla, tell me what your assailant said." Aayla bit her lip, loathing about lingering on that topic. "He said I took his brother away three years ago. And he kept rambling on how I took him away. Then he tried to kill me." Aayla rubbed her jaw. "Now that I remember it, he did have a bald head." Then it clicked. Aayla stopped dead in her tracks, clutching Obi Wan's tan tunic. "He said three years, but I sensed he was mentally unstable. I was captured three days before he attacked me. His three years must have really meant three days. That bounty hunter that Kit killed must have been his brother!" Obi Wan dare tread in deep water. "Aayla, what you say makes sense. However, these killings occurred a day before you were captured." Aayla smiled her charming smile. "Obi Wan, Dooku had planned my kidnapping before hand, at least a day in advance, Dooku must have hired the bounty hunter in person, and fooled his brother, my attacker, into thinking it was me with the Force. He used a mind trick." Aayla had fit the puzzle pieces together.

They were walking, basking in her discovery, when a thermal detonator rolled behind them. Sensing it, with their Jedi reflexes they jumped, avoiding the devastating explosion. Aayla hissed "Speak of the Rancor..."

TBC!

AN: I assure you, once this whole mess gets cleaned up, there is TONS of more things in store for Aayla, this is just one plot in the story. :D


	8. Chapter 8: Take No Prisoners

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for Star Wars...:'(**

**AN: Special thanks to I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK for her awesome support and TheLightIsMine as well. To I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK: Don't worry, chapter two won't be the only time Aayla and Kit... erm... have a romantic evening. Haha, I was actually planning on it this chapter! :)**

**Second AN: Alexi Garyn was a real character, but the names of the bounty hunter and his brother I made up.**

**Third AN: I actually think that Aayla's and Kit's romance is a major part in this story, so pay no mind to the AN in ch2!**

**Chapter Eight: Take No Prisoners**

Obi Wan propelled in front of Aayla, guiding her away from the hulking 6'4 attacker. "I see you've made a friend." Aayla replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone, "We go way back." Following the overhead speeders and ships, they veered a sharp and sudden right, following a neon sign scribbled in basic pointing out the nearest bar with "Cantina." Aayla sucked in a sharp breath trying to calm herself. She knew what this brute would do if he caught up. Though her core was trembling with delight and adrenaline, Aayla always found away to joke around more. "What are you trying to do Obi Wan? Get this thug to stop and get a drink so he'll be too drunk to pursue us?" Obi Wan sighed, with a slight shake of his head. "You remind me of my Padawan, Anakin." Aayla disregarded his comment, and commenced being the prey. She would turn the tables again soon enough. An eye catching jade blaster bolt soared past the pair, coloring a spot on the Cantina wall black. Aayla sighed under her breath, preparing herself. "If he wants a fight, than he'll get one."

Aayla turned to her right and pushed off from the ground, landing sideways on an unknown building, pushing off again to fly out, making a half diamond by the route she chose. Her hand fell to her lightsaber hilt, her fingers automatically finding the activate button, and they pressed ever so slightly to reveal her blue saber. Landing nimbly on her feet, she intercepted her all to familiar attacker. Dodging a low bolt, she pushed out with the Force, adding an unneeded stumble to his step, giving Aayla just enough time to behold his face. He was a spitting image of her brother that made Aayla step back. Obi Wan was close behind, observing him as well. "By the looks of his tattoos," Obi Wan pointed out, motioning towards his arm, "He is a member of the Black Sun trade corporation. Your bounty hunter must have been too." "So, he's a gangster." "Appears so." Aayla pushed him down, watching him writhe in the filthy alleyway, pleasuring Aayla with his helplessness. Raging, the gangster struggled to his feet, only to be face to face with a serious Aayla Secura. She held her menacing light saber out in front of her, and furrowed her brow. "Who are you?" "Where is my brother?" Aayla smiled a wicked smile. "He's dead." "Where's my brother?" Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "Aayla, I do wish you hurry this little reunion up." Nodding, Aayla took a step forward. She was the predator now. "Obi Wan, isn't he a danger to society?" "What are you implying, Aayla?" She sucked in another breath, chuckling slightly. "I'm implying we finish him." "If I didn't know you well enough, I'd say you were turning to the Dark Side." Obi Wan joked, hardly tickling Aayla. "This was a mission in which we had to end his life, you know." Obi Wan informed. "You left that part out." Aayla sneered, as she used the Force to levitate the thrashing maniac. "Goodbye, old friend." Bringing him down into her blue saber, Aayla impaled the deranged gangster. The stench of burning flesh met their noses. Aayla hacked while she turned away, brushing past Obi Wan. "I supposed that's how you do it, then." Obi Wan followed her, back to their sanctuary: The Jedi Temple.

"Aayla, I highly suggest you remain alert. The Black Sun Corporation is made up of all kinds of scum and villainy. They will try to wipe you out in revenge for killing two of their members." _Kit killed the first one. _"Yes Obi Wan, I thank you for your warning." Aayla disappeared into the shadows of the Temple, exploring the familiar depths. She decided to take Kit up on his offer. Now was the time for him to do anything she wanted. She crept to his door, making sure she was not being followed or watched. Knocking lightly, she was soon gifted with the hydraulic door's sliding open, showing her prize. Wordlessly, the couple embraced, feeling immediate sparks that shocked both of their hearts, causing their steady beating to accelerate, unable to retard. They met half way for a serious kiss. Kit held her body close to his, habitually massaging her lekku. Aayla held onto his neck as if her life depended on it. They broke off, gasping for air, though they could live without so long as they had each other. Aayla observed his chamber, desperately needing to become familiar to it as she would spend the night here. His room was that of a large study. Books were carelessly strewn across his floor, leaving gaps in his book shelf. His bed was a huge bed, with black sheets, tempting Aayla to become tangled up in them with Kit by her side. His room was very dark, with a gray tiled floor and midnight blue splashed upon his walls. His desk that he spent hours a day at was reflecting the moonlight from a small opening in his wall, bringing pure white onto the deep black desk. "Kit you are a smart man..." She mumbled, noticing the advanced texts he was plunging into, with many kinds of language, hardly any being written in Basic. Kit laughed softly, taking Aayla's hand. "Who needs to be smart when I have you?" Aayla blushed but sounded a soft light laugh. "Oh Kit, you're reading the old plays from Naboo aren't you?" She laughed some more, the plays written on Naboo were... cheesy. Kit blinked his large black eyes. "It's not like I'm committing a crime." "Oh, but you will push back the Code tonight, Master Fisto. You are going to do anything I want." Kit had already picked up on her desires with the aid of his tentacles, detecting every emotion that visited Aayla. "Well, I want to do anything you want, I assure you, Aayla. So we are of mutual interest, our little deal has come to an understanding, so it is revoked." "Is that so?" Kit nodded, taking Aayla's blue face into his large green hands. Their lips collided, revoking the chance of parting. Their tongues danced together, gently pressing around in each others' mouths. Heat erupted all over Aayla's body, enveloping her entire being, making her desires vital for her existence. Her fingers discovered the bronze strings that bounded his tunic together. Moaning into the kiss, Aayla undid the string, and pulled off his tunic, kissing him harder and with more intense need. She whispered into his ear, standing on the tips of her toes. "I want you to love me more than you ever have, Kit Fisto." Kit groaned lovingly when he pressed his lips against hers again. Kit pulled off her tan belly shirt, as he carried her to his bed. The forbidden couple loved each other more than they ever had, becoming so inseparable, a super nova wouldn't be able to tear them apart.

Aayla rolled next to Kit, only to be embraced once again by him. He hadn't been able to sleep, but took contentment in watching Aayla, peacefully dreaming, now and then stirring in her sleep, whispering his name lovingly, and other times just laying there. He knew Aayla would have wanted him to surrender to sleep, and he was close to it, but for the time being he was awake and alert. He held her tight and close to him, being sure to be secure and to never let his grip lose tension. He gingerly lifted her on top of his bare chest, the proceeded to lay a kiss on her mesmerizingly blue cheek. Accepting that she was with him, here, what they had done, he fell into a deep sleep, habitually stroking and massaging her lekku.

Aayla woke up, being held by a sleeping Kit. Se stroked his jaw line, watching it stiffen as she caressed it softly. A hollow chill slunk around Kit's bed chamber. Feeling guilty, though Kit's comfortable sheets didn't keep her warm, she slid out off his bed and dressed again, leaving her light saber on Kit's window sill. She strolled back, immediately collapsing on his bed, drifting off to sleep again.

Breaking into the Jedi Temple was harder than he thought. He had to scope the permitter, and dared to ambush a Jedi, stealing his tunic which was a size too big. He knew nobody would recognize him, but he didn't plan on being caught. Paranoid, he walked down the never-ending, lurking in every single shadow that stretched across the hallway. He was jaded, so he assumed that when he would capture his target, it would bring him no satisfaction. He had dreamed to be a Jedi, but was deemed to old to go under the wing of a Jedi Master, so thus, his dreams were destroyed. Now he could pretend. He was Alexi Garyn, leader (AN: at the time) of the Black Sun.

Alexi couldn't hold back a cruel smile. His agents did well, Yori managed to capture the Jedi as far as his intel told him, yet he was killed by her fellow Jedi. And Onnew managed to chip his target during his confrontation. He would avenge their deaths. Checking his data pad, he noticed the room of the Jedi had been on the hallway he had passed five standard minutes ago. Cursing under his breath, he sprinted back, landing each time on his toes, cautious to be as quiet as possible. Turning a left, he found the room. Basking in Onnew's achievement, he quickly chipped the door and snuck back outside in the chilled Coruscant air. With moments, he was outside of the window, using his attachment of a grappling hook on his blaster pistol, he aimed and fired, being hoisted up. The sound of the wire being slid back into its lair was too loud for Garyn. He held his breath, and hoped he was close to the window. Click. He was at the ledge. Skillfully swinging his body up into the room. His heart stopped when he spotted the beautiful Aayla. shaking his head, recalling her actions, he became infuriated. Something else caught his eye; a large body tossing and turning in the bed with her. Now Alexi had to be extremely careful. Acting quickly, he shoved a cloth in her mouth, and pulled her hands in front of her, clamping them with binders. The beautiful Twi'lek Jedi opened her eyes. When she was aware, she became infuriated.

He slung her over his shoulder, jumping out the window and grabbing his gun. Aayla was smart, as she secretly grabbed her saber, smiling intently into the cloth which was stuck in her mouth. She would take no prisoners now.

TBC!


	9. Chapter 9: The Old Aayla

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to my beloved obsession of Star Wars**

**Chapter Nine: The Old Aayla**

She would not let this man go far, nor would she let him drag her to the whereabouts in which he had already planned and pinpointed, obsessing over each detail of how he would treat her. She had sensed he was a man of perfection, he would dream up how a plan would go, only to fall to the hands of disappointment when he executed it to discover things do not always go according to plan. Tonight... he would most certainly be disappointed. Diving into the dark waters; Aayla read his thoughts. He was the head of the Black Sun, Alexi Garyn. _Obi Wan was right. Though I never doubted him. _He wanted to avenge the deaths of his workers. Aayla rolled her eyes. He wouldn't get the satisfaction. Engulfing the cloth that was stuffed in her mouth, she drew it out, coughing and igniting her light saber, which sang an opening hiss then a controlled hum. Expertly spinning her saber, she swung it up, then down, pointing behind her, stabbing Garyn's right calf. Crying in agony, his hands instinctively dropped Aayla and reached out to coddle his injury. Blood trickled down his leg, causing a small pool of dark crimson to form around him.

Aayla knew she was in a bit of a challenge; despite the superiority she had above him. She had felt the dim light of the Force within him, shut out. She rolled up, and lunged into the air, a cool breeze cascading over her body, invigorating her. Drawing her saber up slightly, she melted her binders and rolled her wrists, loosening them up. Alexi had risen, as well as drew out his weapon, a heavy repeating blaster. A steady stream of blue blaster bolts flew in Aayla's way. Instinctively, she used her saber to block all of the fire. Sprinting, she ran up to Alexi, and cut his weapon right in two; a clean cut through the barrel. Retaliating, being sure to keep distance, Aayla shuffled back. She didn't want this fight to be over. In the dreary moments of waiting; a fire had rekindled in Aayla. She felt old, yet reborn. She was back to her old ways. She was her again, Aayla Secura, fierce Jedi Knight. She let down her old facade that she was holding up after she had been rescued; she was her again. And she was here to stay.

No longer being wary, Aayla shifted her position to the offensive, Force Sprinting towards him, lightsaber out and ready, hissing "I'm back." Dodging a critical hit, Garyn dropped and rolled, crying out when his injury hit the stoned pavement of the Training Grounds. Fumbling for his hidden blaster pistol, he managed to keep the offensive Secura at bay when he fired. It was a close call, he had almost met the business end of her light saber. Aayla hadn't even broken a sweat yet, unlike her opponent, who was panting and twitching with short bursts of pain. Aayla was contemplating on whether of not she should put him out of his loathsome misery after watching his display, but was soon distracted as he fired, barely missing her lekku. Enraged, Aayla threw her blue light saber, watching in awe as it twirled around the human, returning back to Aayla's hand, which was now behind him. He spun around, his sweat drenched blonde hair sticking to his forehead, and watched his opponent with anticipation. Firing towards her midsection, Aayla blocked the bolt with her saber, and flipped sideways, giving her more room to advance. The bolt had hit Alexi's arm, as he dropped his pistol, Aayla reached out with the Force and pulled him upwards, making him one with the darkened sky. "Go, and never return." Aayla hissed, discarding him from her righteous grip. Beaten, Garyn retreated, limping leaving a blood trail. Aayla laughed, as she headed back into the temple. She was stopped by Yoda, who was walking towards her with the aid of his wooden cane. "Done well, you have." Aayla bowed. "Thank you master." "Bothered, you will no longer be. I sense you have stricken much fear into the enemy. Victorious, you are." "Thank you, once again, Master Yoda." "Rest you must. We will search for anything left behind in the days to come." Yoda turned and began to hobble away. "Hmmm. I sense something new in you." "Yes, Master, I am my old sense." "Ha, ha, ho, hmmm. Old, then that new thing is." Aayla chuckled, her brown eyes enlightened by his noble presence. "Yes, I suppose. Good night, Grand Master." Aayla spun back around, charging for Kit's window when she was certain Master Yoda had gone to rest. She jumped with ease back into the room, sighing as she laid down next to Kit. Everything was better again.

The following day, even all the un-reached boundaries of the Jedi Temple were bustling with the arrival of a human girl strong with the Force. Raven black hair dusted just above her pale shoulders. She had been found on Felucia, barely managing with herbs, taking shelter under the enormous plants that graced the land. Her eyes were dark with worry, she was afraid of this new place. She hadn't even been assigned a master yet. Aayla had been watching her, feeing the conflict within. This girl, Nali, (AN: pronounced Nah-lee) had took comfort in tucking herself away in dark corners. Aayla presumed that she was just shy, yet she felt the potential within her. She would keep an eye on her and hoped she would be assigned as a Padawan to a strong Master.

The following days had been quiet, and Aayla was impatiently waiting for an investigation to go underway. She wouldn't have to wait long. The probed every single room, saving Kit's room for last. Mace Windu was prepared with anger and questions. "Secura, we found a chip on Master Fisto's door. Upon our scanning, we also detected a chip on your left boot." Aayla was breath taken, she desperately searched for a valid answer. "Uh..." "Our only conclusion was that you were in Master Fisto's room and that was where you were abducted." Aayla stepped back, her lekku twitching uncontrollably. "Aayla, have you finished your research?" Aayla turned slowly on her heel, finding Kit behind her. "What research, Master Fisto?" Windu pressed, restraining his full anger. "We were researching the Black Sun late last night, in hopes we find a valid weakness in their leaders, should Aayla be attacked, and our efforts were all but fruitless." Aayla had stopped breathing all together, and now gladly took in a sweet lung full of air. "Is that so?" Mace eyed Aayla, she could cut the tension with her training saber. "Yes, Master Windu. I was unsure of how to tell you... I feared your reaction." Mace was deep in concentration, detecting a trick. He walked away shouting the words "I will have to find one of you a distraction. You two are _forbidden _to see each other for further notice." He turned around. "Now disperse." Aayla bowed, fighting back tears. She turned and walked away, feeling Kit's pull on her. She would have to break her gravitation towards him, she decided. She didn't want to risk their careers. Tears streaming down her face, she clicked the button to her door, then used the Force to slam it behind her. Her dreaded tears wet her pillow as she sobbed into it. She didn't want to not see Kit, but she had to.

She cried herself to sleep for the next week. Mace was still pondering on her "distraction." Aayla dreaded to discover what it would be... it would be better than being banished from the Order... she settled with knowing that bit of crucial truth.

She was called to the council room with all of the members of the Jedi High Council present. Including Kit. She ignored his gaze.

"Your distraction will be," Mace began, eager to get this over with. A dark feeling hung in the air. Aayla thought he was being cruel, building up this suspense. He cleared his throat.

"Your distraction will be..."

TBC!

AN: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH! I am soooo sorry for having to do this but... CLIFF HANGER! I will not update for a day, I need to write this next chapter carefully and make up for the short length of this one. Again, I am sorry I will not be updating for a day, but I realllllly need to focus on the next chapter and what I will be doing with it.


	10. Chapter 10: Responsibilities

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Star Wars... *sigh***

**AN: Here's the chapter you've all probably been waiting for! Oh, P's, recently I've been thinking about how I'm going to end this story (It's not close to being finished yet though) in the future. I think I'm going to make a sequel to it, due to the end and allllll of my ideas. The end of the story is going to change what happened in a real movie of Star Wars, to how I think it should have ended. I can't reveal which movie though, it's too soon. Just a head's up cause it has been on my mind and I had to get it out! And I couldn't wait to update, so I didn't wait a day!**

**Chapter Ten: Responsibilities**

Nail sat as far away from the Training Grounds as she possibly could, yet close enough so she could observe the techniques. Her heart beat accelerated as a warm sweat formed on her chalky white head. How would she land close to the other Padawans' quota? Fumbling around for a charm she had made on Felucia, she held it up to the light, then brought it down to her face, cradling her creation. It was a ring of dried flowers, harden by tar she had bathed it in to preserve it. Nali sighed, and put it back into her new Jedi Tunic. She fussed with her Padawan braid, she didn't like how that small section of hair was separate from the others, falling in front of her face, but she didn't want to be rude or obnoxious, so she simply cast away her troubles, and brushed it behind her small ear. Nali was ten standard years old, however, her connection with the Force was to great to be ignored. She watched a training duel commence, still fuming on how she would never be able to meet the quota.

Aayla was furious, confused, and scared. She had been pacing all throughout the Temple and refused to calm herself down. She was practically walking a rut in her bed chamber, slowly filling it with lukewarm, salty tears. Besides her current trouble, she was putting up a fight to ignore Kit. She saw he he looked at her when they passed each other by, his footsteps were practically pleading, desperate to know what Aayla was thinking. She always turned her cheek. Aayla was doing what was best for their occupation and for the sake of themselves. She couldn't bare forcing secrets anymore, they had been dwelling to close on the edge and nearly got caught. But she loved Kit, needed Kit. She couldn't keep this mascaraed up for long, but she would push herself until she had to let it die. She was stroking her lekku as she collapsed onto her bed. Sobbing, and slid under her blue silk sheets, only to be reminded of what her and Kit had done. Sob after uncontrollable sob escaped Aayla's lips as she clutched her pillow, wishing it be Kit. This would be as far as she would take it for now, she would not give into her love now. The fight had just begun.

But it wouldn't last.

Hours ticked by until Aayla was ready to escape the shallow depth of her room. It was time she focus on the agenda. Her pace had refused to retard, though her futile attempts of making the day end quicker by performing her everyday functions quicker, she was still hopeful the day would meet the night in a short moment. Sneaking into the archives, she was desperate to find any books, saved holoprojector recordings, even data-links on how she would handle her dreaded sentence. So far the charming Twi'lek had little luck, stumbling across small discoveries here and there, but not many. Her fingers ached from turning pages, her eyes were tearing from staring at holoprojector recordings, she was exhausted. She decided to surrender, retiring back to her bed chamber. She would have to figure it out on her own.

Nali was fresh to the system of the Jedi Temple. She walked around endlessly to find her bed chamber, only to grimace as she discovered she had past it seven other times. Fumbling in the darkness of the hallway, her hands slid down the sides of the door until she slid over the bumpy surface of her button. She pressed it impatiently, yearning to remove these bulky robes. Throwing them to a shadow in the corner, she changed into light robes, retiring to her bed. She was nervous, she still hadn't been informed of her Jedi Master... had one even wanted her? She crawled under her sheets and hid her face from the walls of her room, wishing she was back under a flower once again. Nali pressed herself flat against her bed, and fussed with her raven black hair, not wanting to touch her Padawan braid. She was unsure of whether or not she wanted to be here, but the decision has already be made. She would train to be a Jedi if any Master dared to take her under their wing. She popped her head up from under her sheets. Her dark eyes were wide and blind to her darkened room, but they ceased to be blind when she laid her eyes upon her window. She would have to get used to the racing speeders in the skylane, the Coruscant lights ablaze with advertisement, and this dreaded Temple. It would take time, but the new wound would always heal.

Aayla closed her eyes, allowing herself to go to sleep. It was a sorry and futile attempt. Though her body was exhausted her head was reeling. She wanted Kit, no she needed Kit, and she wanted an explanation on how she was to go about this. Her body was hot with anticipation and burning with thought. She needed to escape. Grabbing her lightsaber, she leaped from her window, falling painlessly on the cool soil below. Her eyes scanned the building, it wouldn't be a far sprint to the Training Grounds. She closed her eyes, willing herself to the Force, allowing it to carry her feet to the ground. She was quickly rewarded with the soft thudding of her boots on the stone paved grounds. She ran through all of her known light saber techniques, even stealing a training saber to return back to her comforting two weapon mastery. It was taking an awful long time for her second saber to be fixed. Soon all of her troubles slid from her mind as she became attuned with the Force and focused on her training. The cool night air washed her body and cooled her off, as the rush of the city provided her music. It was all she needed. Who was she fooling? It was only some of the things she needed! She needed Kit, answers, she wanted her forced secrets once again. Shaking with frustration, she collapsed to the hard and unforgiving ground. No matter how this was a distasteful spot to sleep, Aayla had chosen to sleep there.

Groaning, she rolled on top of her light saber, pain shot through her back. Reaching under herself, she pulled out the deactivated weapon and stared at the dim morning light of the world. She bit her lip as she tried to fight back the sobs, but she was already whaling with pain. Her life was becoming much to complicated. Rising to her feet, she ran back to where her window was, and jumped the thirty five feet back to it, shaking her head with her decisions. She was still terrified about how she was going to handle her new task. She was still pondering on whether of not she was safe from the Black Sun, she was still kicking herself for ignoring Kit! Ruefully staring at her reflection in the refresher mirror, she grimaced. The weight of troubles stabbed heavily at her body, resting atop of her shoulders. Splashing water on her tear stained face, she took a breath, and attempted to calm herself. Nothing. Aayla rampaged out of the refresher and down one of the long hallways that snaked itself around the Jedi Temple. She was going to retreat into the fruitless attempts in the Archives. However, she would look harder.

Nali had woken up earlier than the liked, unable to go back to sleep. Her body was numb with agonizing tiredness, but there was nothing she could to about it. She took comfort in knowledge and information, so she set off to find the Archives. Clumsily tripping over her feet, sharply turning down the never ending system of hallways, she discovered the Infirmary. _Maybe they can fix me. It is obvious nobody wants to take me as their apprentice. _Nali disdainfully thought, string coldly at the bacta tank. Sighing, she sheepishly turned around noticing a Healer's stare. She continued her stroll around the Temple, hoping to stumble across the Archives. She was wondering for at least an hour, she she skidded to a halt at the sight of the magnificent Archives. There were thousands of books, holocrons, saved holoprojector recordings, scrolls, and few life forms! It was all she dreamed of! She ran into the room, her mouth watering and brain starving for knowledge, she dove into the depths of knowledge, happily treading in deep water as she read about the Sith, and she got answers as she read about the Force. She digested ever single strip of information gladly. It was fascinating how one could control anything with the Force, Nali gawked. She felt special knowing she had been selected to train. However, she remembered how much she ached to set her feet back on Felucia, to wonder in the Rancor Graveyard, to smell the sweet smells of the world as the flowers dotted the vast lands. Plat life there was beautiful and dangerous. One could easily stumble around the jungle and find themselves being eaten by a carnivorous plant. She sighed, looking dumbfounded as she continued to read more fascinating things.

Strolling around the Archives, Aayla had stumbled across many helpful books. She was still unprepared, but any bit of information brought her security that wrapped around her head. She took a breath and sadly placed the books that she had taken out, back to there home in the book cases. She sighed and plopped down in her chair, rubbing her temples. She was deep with thought. Sucking a breath in greedily, she opened her eyes and began to walk towards and occupied chair. Rubbing her lekku, she bit her lip. "Nali?" Nali's small head popped up, her dark hair hovering just about her shoulders was swaying with the air current she created in her sudden reaction. "Nali, I am Aayla Secura, your new Master."


	11. Chapter 11: Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Star Wars... yada yada yaa. I used the creature from Darth Bane: Rule of Two, I give all credit to the author Drew Karpyshyn**

**AN: Ooooo! Didn't expect that did ya? Well.. maybe you did... but... there is going to be some BIG and SURPRISING twists as this plot in the story unfolds. **

**Chapter 11: Training**

The silence echoed in the Archives. Nali was just staring at this young and beautiful Rutian Twi'lek that claimed to be her master. Aayla lifted her chin, staring down at the young, gawking girl. "Uh... thank you Aayla." Nali offered her hand to shake, but Aayla spun around, strutting towards the exit. "That will be Master Secura to you." Nali nodded, clumsily strewing books about the sleek marble tiled floor as she rose to catch up to her master. Biting her lip, her pale hands grasped the books with care and urgency as she was reading books that went back through the past millennia. Some even thousands of years. Trotting over to one of many towering book cases, she gingerly placed them back in their rightful spots. Spinning around, Nali softly gasped, noticing her master's lean physique was absent from the room. Shoulders hunched, she slid back to her over sized rasberry colored chair. "Lesson number one, my young and misguided Padawan, reach out with the Force and feel for your target." A light, feminine voice echoed form above. Nali, dumbfounded, turned halfway in her chair and looked up, noticing Aayla was at the top of a grand staircase, making her way towards a room that glowed with neon green. Nali leaped up from her chair, knocking it sideways. Grimacing and groaning, she eyed the spiteful chair before setting it up right. Quickly, she trotted over to the stair case and made her way up, skipping two stairs at a time. She was overjoyed, humbled that she would learn the powers of the Force and eventually climb the ranks to be deemed a Jedi. Aayla nodded of approval at her young Padawan's diligent efforts to clean up and become mindful of the sacred and valuable texts.

Once inside the glowing green room, Aayla herself couldn't help let her jaw drop slightly in amazement. The room was flooded with holocrons. Clearing her throat and using the Force to lift Padawan Nali's chin back up, she began "You will learn the most important standards of the Jedi first. The Jedi Code." Aayla turned sharply at her memory of Kit and how they had broken the code in the highest yet most blissful ways possible. She bent down, forcing back a sob, scanning the titled of holocrons, her eyes lighting up when she found Yoda's holocron, discussing and and pointing out the various aspects of the code. Using the Force to activate it, she motioned for her Padawan to sit. Nali listened intently about the Code, yet grew impatient and shifted in her sitting position, hunching when Master Yoda lingered on a topic for far too long. Aayla herself leaned back. Yawning, she stretched, becoming all to aware of her disrespect. "Nali, sit up." Aayla corrected as she corrected her own posture. It took another grueling ten minutes before Yoda's holographic image vanished, causing the room to dim a slight bit. "Your first task, my Padawan, is to recite the Jedi code, old form and new form." Aayla was surprised but pleased at her Mastership. She felt like she had done this years before, though she was the one in the Padawan position as her master taught her the ways of the Jedi. Nali bit her lip and furrowed her brow, she was nervous and Aayla could feel it. "Nali, close your eyes and call upon the Force." "But... but... Aa- Master Aayla, erm... Master Secura... I do not know how." The young ten year old's voice lightly stated. "That warm feeling you get when you feel empowered and strong, that is the Force, youngling. Call upon, become a beckon for it, you can control its coming about." Nali took a breath and closed her eyes, straining to get the Force to come into her control. Taking a few deep breaths, she smiled. "I have it." Aayla nodded in approval. "Good, now, use the Force to cleanse your mind, take cleansing breaths. Have the Force engulf your body and purify it." Nodding, Nali did as she was told and slowly recited the old and new form of the Code.

"_Emotion, yet peace._ _Ignorance, yet knowledge._ _Passion, yet serenity._ _Chaos, yet harmony._ _Death, yet the Force." _She repeated the five line mantra again, this time using the reformed version.

_"There is no emotion, there is peace._ _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ _There is no passion, there is serenity._ _There is no chaos, there is harmony._ _There is no death, there is the Force." _"Good, my young Padawan. Now that you have recited the Code, we will go into your light saber training." Nali's eyes were revealed in the glowing room again, open and pleading. "Master, I thought you would teach me about how to harness and use the Force next!" Aayla glared at her Padawan, angered by her outburst. "No, Nali, we will move onto light saber training. Is that clear?" Aayla snapped. "I will not have these outbursts. Don't start now." Nali swallowed, her throat dry. She wasn't content with being talked down like this. "Yes, Master... erm..." "Secura." "Master Secura." Aayla had her reasonings for diving straight into light saber training. Her Master had done this for an hour, then taught her how to use the Force when in combat. In return, Aayla had learned that the Force betters combat and she learned the difference between fighting blind and fighting with the Force. She became more skilled in anticipating her Master's moves by this, so Aayla was just walking in her Master's foot steps.

Aayla had a lesson she conjured up to test first.

"Do you know the Temple well, Nali?" Nali stopped and peered at her Master, truthfully answering no. "I will go to the Training Grounds," Aayla spun her Padawan around, "And you will have to make your way there within two minutes." With that Aayla sprinted the familiar route to the Training Grounds.

Nali had not remembered how she always stumbled to the Training Grounds before, so she was worried. Then remembering the piece of advise her new Master had revealed to the dark haired, ghostly pale girl, she reached out with the Force, feeling her target, she felt the path to her beautiful Master, and followed it, grasping the moment, running as fast as her little legs could carry her, trying to meet the deadline. Aayla was waiting in the center of the tiled field, impressed when she beheld the sight of her Padawan charging towards her. She had made it in one minute and thirteen seconds, with the bonus of absorbing every turn and hallway so she would remember the route, never to get lost when she needed to come here.

Aayla held one training saber, with a second laying in front of her feet. She watched her new Padawan approach warily as she hugged her tunic closer to her and fiddled with her Padawan braid. Aayla shifted in her spot, feeling Kit approach the grounds, so she was just as wary and nervous as Nali. Kit stopped, painfully looking at Aayla, then at Nali. Projecting to Aayla he used the ever so handy telepathy. **"**_The distraction was a Padawan?" "...yes. I do wish you would leave. Should someone see you close to me we will both be expelled from the Order." _She could practically feel his heart breaking, crumbling like her's. _"I love you, Aayla. I hope that our separation from the Order hasn't left your feelings astray." "Leave, Kit. Please. I do not want to be exiled." "Aayla!" "Kit, leave." _Aayla wiped her eyes and glanced at the Nautolan, turning painfully and walking away. She was doing what was best for her and Kit, she felt like a despot, however. Crumbling his hopes and forcing him to leave. She would do anything to protect their position, she promised herself. Little did she know, Kit's tentacles had picked up on her feelings for him, her deep love for him. Disregarding the undeniable proof, Kit was still hurt by her casting him away.

Nali had picked up on her emotions as well, thankfully Aayla's grief masked her love. "Master Secura?" Aayla replied almost immediately. "Pick up your training saber." Nali eyed her Master suspiciously, only to be directed in the direction of her saber. Sighing, she picked up her wooden saber and copied Aayla's starting stance. "First, I will teach you the defensive Form III: Soresu. You will learn how to parry attacks, firstly directed towards blocking blaster bolts." Aayla showed her all of the techniques towards deflecting blaster bolts. Aayla kept a close eye on her Padawan during her first day of training. Aayla's plan would be executed with accuracy as she was how misguided Nali's movements were. They moved onto the art of parrying light saber attacks.

Nali was panting, struggling to keep up. Her movements were sometimes stiff, sometimes graceless, and sometimes too loose. She lowered her guard for a moment to wipe her forehead and run her fingers through her sweat drenched hair. This was intense, and this was only day one

"Okay, we will take a break." Nali folded her legs together and caught up with her racing breath. "Nali," Aayla sat with her, holding out a small pebble in her blue hands. Her lekku twitched, Aayla gave herself credit for her first day of training and how well her Padawan was doing... and herself. "I want you to extend and reach out with the Force, like you did to find me. Envelope this pebble keep the chain you've made with it. Control it." Nali complied and was able to lift the small pebble out of Aayla's hands. Soon she had it moving in small jerks, left and right. "Okay, Nali, let go." Complying, she released her grip on the object and starred in amazement. "I... I did it." Nali's voice was light and sweet, you just wanted to listen, you were compelled to care for this girl. "Yes, Nali, you did." Aayla's lekku twitched with victory.

"Now I want you to reach out with the Force, let it swallow you whole, join the life giving Force. Let it control and better your movements. I will spar you now." Nali looked around nervously, and clumsily rose to her feet. She allowed the Force to anticipate her Master's next move and she efficiently parried every blow. "Good, tomorrow you are to meet me here, we are to go on a training mission." Aayla was trying to contain a smile, but her beautiful charming smile shone through again. They were going to journey to Felucia to help Nali with getting in touch with the awesome powers of the Light that glided with the wind there. It was early for her training, but Aayla needed to escape the Jedi that tied her to this planet. This relief mission to Aayla, would ease the anarchy that rioted through her life on Coruscant.

Aayla walked with victory in her posture. She was headed towards the Council Room. She was so relieved to find that Master Yoda was the only occupant in the room. "Good, the first day of training went, I presume?" Aayla smiled. "It was excellent. She was able to use the Force to parry all of my sparring attacks and levitate a pebble. She also memorized the Jedi Code and was able to guide her way to the Training Grounds by reaching out with the Force, locking onto me." Yoda nodded his head approvingly. "Good progress as a Master, you are achieving. Why is it that you're here?" Aayla sucked in a breath. "I ask for your permission to allow me and Nali to travel to Felucia to help her get attuned to the Force. I also know of a great spot to train her agility and skills." "Hmm... soon this is." Aayla nodded and sighed. "I feel it is right." "For you? Or for your Padawan?" Aayla looked away, biting her lip. "For the both of us." "Permission, I grant you. Be knowledgeable. From your problems, you chose to run. It will not do good for long." Aayla bowed, digesting his words. "Thank you Master Yoda, for everything."

Nali met with Aayla at the crack of dawn. They boarded a cruiser and set off for Felucia. Aayla could feel the Force as she entered the atmosphere. Nali couldn't wait to set her feet on the soil once they touched down.

The Master and Padawan visited the Rancor Graveyard first. Aayla watched Nali as she sucked in the familiar surroundings, feeling at home once again. Aayla took Nali to her training swamp in the Felucian swamps. "Now, Nali, I want you to tap into the Force and have it enhance your strength, balance, and reaction times." Aayla demonstrated by balancing nimbly on barely visible stones on the water's surface. She jumped, five feet and caught a branch, she swung her feet and as she balanced her weight on her arms, she spun three times before releasing, alighting atop of a floating log. Using the Force, Aayla revealed a rock that had been hiding under the surface of the swamp. She jumped atop of it, and continued with her display, circling back. She motioned for Nali to try. Nali gathered the Force and surrounded her body with it, doing as Aayla instructed. She tried and succeeded, not as clearly gracefully or well as Aayla had done, but Nali was making quick two day progress. Aayla had her suspicions if she was trained previously, but threw that that away, it was impossible, wasn't it? They ran through the exercise for the next few hours.

Walking, Aayla heard suspicious hissing noises. Being alert, she kept her Padawan close to her. A snapping twig made Aayla spin around, to find a feline like creature with twin tails and shiny plates that shifted when its muscles moved. The feline clicked its tongue and approached in attack position. "Stay back, Nali." Nali, took a step back. "This creature is not from Felucia." Nali croaked, fear shaking in her voice. Aayla mumbled "Then a Sith must have sent it or the Black Sun." Nali sent a warning fear stroke throughout her body. The word Sith made her tremble. The creature attacked, bu Aayla easily jumped out of the way. Venom dripped from the twin arrow tails, making Aayla even more wary. Deciding to no longer continue this battle of slight attacks, Aayla jumped and pushed her saber into its back, the creature retaliated by thrashing and trying to stab the Twi'lek. Aayla flipped up and struck the animal through the jaw, once it was down, she grabbed her Padawan and ran to the ship. "If I know evil, it will strike again. We'll sleep on the ship, and should disaster strike, we'll fly away." Nali nodded and into the ship, scared and satisfied. Everything was going according to plan.


	12. Chapter 12: Accidents

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars... BUT I WILL SOMEDAY! ...k maybe not.**

**AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was taking a little vacation haha. And to I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK: I do sometimes stay up alllll night and update at 5 hahaha :D And thank you for the ideas but I have a surprising twist and there can be no love with Nali. HOWEVER that was a GENIUS idea. :) you should write about that! To both TheLightIsMine and ILCM: thank you soooo much for your support. Your reviews are extremely supportive :) And judging by the comments, you two didn't get the little thing at the end in the last chapter. Oh well, it's better that you didn't catch it because I want it to be a jaw dropper!**

**Lastly: Aayla and Kit. Details on their relationship will be revealed shortly.**

**Chapter Twelve: Accidents**

Both Nali and Aayla were stiff and poorly rested when they woke up as the drones of colossal insects on Felucia mingled with the piercing cries of the aerial beasts that flew ahead. The heat caught up with them as they opened the hatch to crawl out of their little camp/ship and the sound was unbearable. Nali seemed to enjoy it, soaking up each and every movement and sound that was performed on Felucia. Aayla yawned as she sprinted ahead of Nali. "How did you deal with this?" Shrugging, Nali continued behind her master, using the Force to keep a good distance behind her, yet keeping up to a manageable speed. She was glowing as the damp and coagulated air squeezed her skin and she sweat in return when Aayla turned around. _This was her home. _Aayla smiled light heartedly and charged up ahead.

"Nali, I want you to be careful! If I know the Sith," She stammered as she began to say "or the Black Sun," yet decided to close her mouth, feeling that this was not the evil chore that they so nicely took upon themselves, "Then I know they'll send more." "Okay... like that one?" Aayla stopped, turning to her left, she noticed the same species from yesterday flanking her. Nali tested out her Force Jump by jumping behind her master. It worked like a charm. Aayla ignited her saber and held her ground, waiting for the beast to strike first. They circled, switching positions with Nali backing Aayla up. The beast snarled, showing off its decaying, yellowing fangs as it snapped down. Aayla stared it in the eyes as they automatically leaped, the battle tension getting the best of them. Nali stood back, watching her master dodge each attempt of a gouge from the vector shaped twin tails. Seeing a window of opportunity, she gathered the Force in her palm, and focused it towards the jumble of blue and orange. Nali watched and waited for an opening. Aayla dodged another attempt at a stab, and pushed the animal ten feet to her left with the Force. Nali smiled, her cavity filled teeth yellowing against her white skin. In her ten years of life, she never knew how to care for her personal hygiene. She pushed out with the Force, grunting as she did so.

Boom! Aayla flew towards the beast as she had been shoved with the all powerful Force. With each movement, the beast's orange metallic plates shifted as the muscle beneath it struggled for its chance to attack, the sun glimmering off the plates in a quite beautifully deadly way. Grasping onto her abilities, Aayla pushed away her chest cavity as the twin arrows surged to pierce her heart, giving way to pain as they stabbed her forearm. Nali took a step back, emotionless and expressionless. Aayla shut one eye, panting to restrain the rioting venom from spreading. She had to finish this duel first. A jarring pain shot through her arm as gritted her teeth to grind them. Thank the Force it wasn't her "light saber arm." (AN: If she didn't have two at the time.) She charged, one arm hanging useless and numb, flailing with the current she created, as she struck, cutting the tail in half. Hissing, the feline creature backed away, snapping furiously. "Still want some more?" Aayla spat, cloning the snapping the beast did. Nali folded her arms, watching the show, still as blank as a unlockable holocron. Aayla jumped, crying in pain as her arm contorted with the flow, causing it to pop out of its socket. She could still feel the venom fighting her will power, despite the numbness in her arm. Landing on top of the beast with a thug, she stuck her light saber in one of the many plates the beast had, drawing out a long, painful cry. She twisted her saber, feeling a vital organ collapse beneath it, along with the moans of snapping bones and cartilage. Whining, the beast collapsed, breathing heavily until the pain engulfed its body, causing it to die.

Aayla fell to the ground shortly in a meditative trace. She felt the soft caress of the Force as it pumped through her veins, dissolving the poison. Slowly, she fixed herself into a proper upright meditation form as she prepared herself for pain. She took her shoulder and spun it around to its natural spot, with many sickening pops popping along with her winding motion. Once her shoulder was in its proper spot, and pulled with her Jedi strength and popped her shoulder back into place, her eyes fluttering as she forced herself to stay awake. One thing fueled her engine. Her padawan. Aayla slowly spun around to face her ten year old Jedi learner. She marched up to her and did her best not to send her soaring with the Force. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Nali stepped back, showing false sorrow and fault. She oddly felt nothing real at all. "I... I... I was aiming for that thing," She whipped her finger in the direction of the dead feline like creature, "but... well... I missed." Aayla pulled her head back in frustration, letting a grunt escape her throat. "I hadn't even taught that to you yet!" "Yes but... I just... I... Master Secura..." Nali stammered, stroking her Padawan braid profusely. "I just focused the Force in my hand and pushed it out." Aayla starred into her eyes. "You had a clear shot, it was ten feet to the left of me and you. How could you just shoot straight?" Aayla rubbed her arms, feeling the blackened wound rough under her finger tips. It was a marvelous thing that the venom was at least drawn out by the Force. Nali bit her lip and looked down. "Nali... just forget it. Let's continue with your training. At least you don't have a light saver yet. If you were to use Saber Throw... I'd be dead."

**Two weeks later**

Nali had learned how to aim accurately with her Force pushes. Her agility and balance, stamina and sprint had all increased exceptionally well. Nali was able to pick up on every single one of Aayla's emotions. Learning the "Light Ways of the Force" had its upsides to her. Upon learning and bettering her technique, she learned how to heal herself and last two days without food or water, replenishing herself solely on the Force. However, these accidents frequently reared its ugly head with Aayla being the victim. Nali pushed it too far when Aayla was supplying glow rods to their camp for some dull light. "Love is against the Jedi Code." Aayla snapped a glow stick in half, grief washing over her body. "So is grief. 'There is no passion, there is serenity'." Nali wistfully quoted. "S-s-stop it Nali!" "Especially with a member of the Council." Nali's voice sounded older, darker. Aayla shuddered and quickly wiped away hot tears infiltrating her vision. She had nearly forgotten about Kit, quite frankly. "Are you afraid of me?" Aayla faced her Padawan, shadows cast across her face with the awkward positioning of the glow rods. "No. I am curious and I wish you would stop." Nali grinned, "I won't tell anybody." And that adorable, irresistible ten year old was back. Aayla tried to read her Padawan, but it was odd that she could not. She had mental shields up. Strong mental shields.

"Get to bed." Aayla ordered as she secretly pulled out her com-link, all to eager to contact Kit and apologize. Nali nodded as she curled up under a florescent orange flower, eager to be pulled to sleep by her mind. Aayla went straight into the depths of the Felucian swamps, resting on a wide tree branch. She stroked her lekku once, and resumed with her call. Soon the sound of a star fighter and Kit's strained voice entered the eerily quiet swamp. "Kit!" "...Aayla." His voice sounded uninterested, bland. "Are you piloting a star fighter?" "Correct." Aayla stiffened at his harsh tone. "Kit... I..." "You've made it perfectly clear, Aayla." The com link fuzzed as static scratched Aayla's ears. She sobbed, considering all of her options. She couldn't live without Kit. She couldn't bare the vibes she was getting from Kit. The only option she could come up with was suicide.

Living without Kit was out of the question. It was her fault, but she assumed he would take her back with open arms. Willing herself not to breathe, she let herself drop into the swamp, knowing nobody was there to breathe for her, forgetting all about her Padawan. The water rushed around her body as she became dizzy with her withdrawal from oxygen. The Force was going dim.

She forgetting all about the chances she could make to make up with Kit. Forgetting about how important she was. Forgetting about how important her Padawan would be.

Then remembering all of those things. Snapping out of it, panic and the sheer thought of how stupid she was washed over her mind.

Struggling, but being held by a thick Felucian weed, she flailed, sending bubbles to the surface, praying somebody would come along.

Nali dreamed about her short time on Coruscant and her revisit to Felucia. Her accident causing seemed innocent, and Aayla would always shrug it off. Nali dreamed of how well this was going, about how perfectly the plan was going. She smiled in her sleep, feeling the rush of the cool Felucia breeze wash over her skin, her dark hair blowing with the breeze, creating a dark looking fire, only to be stifled as she rolled over again, sinking her toes in moist soil and mud, allowing pollen to fall on top of her nose. Everything was going accordingly.

Dragging her out of the swamp, he held her close, cherishing his prize. He was lucky enough to stumble upon this seemingly innocent stranger, magnificently beautiful Twi'lek. He stroked her twitching lekku and squeezed her until a gentle stream of liquid pooled out of her mouth and onto his lap. She was stirring in her sleep, mumbling words in her native language, Ryl. He kissed her lips as she stirred and struggled to wake up.

A burst of heat exploded in Aayla's mouth, this stranger was kissing her tenderly, melting away all of her memory of her attempted suicide. She was ashamed and embarrassed, but the only heat that came to her cheeks was the heat of passion. She was pressed against this stranger's body closer and harder until she couldn't breathe. Coughing, she forced herself away, rubbing her throbbing head. She gazed wide eyed into the darkness at her rescuer's face. Pitch black. It was to dark to see. She felt his warm finger tips brush across her stomach, erupting a hot sensation that painlessly burned. His hand found its way to the small of her back as he pulled her in the water, kissing her above the surface and massaging her back, his free hand rubbing her outer thigh. Kissing her deeply, he dunked her underwater. Shocked, Aayla struggled to break free, but was silenced by the deepness of this intense kiss. His tongue was rubbing the roof of her mouth gently, but she had to breath. Aayla was suffocating, until the mystery man breathed for her.

TBC

AN: sorry it was short!


	13. Chapter 13: Traitor

**Disclaimer: *yawn *I do not own any rights to Star Wars**

**AN: Yes you can call me Leah, ILCM (it's easier to abbreviate your name :D) and I know the shoulder part was gross, but I like to be descriptive! Hehehehehe. **

**Chapter Thirteen: Traitor**

"You've made it perfectly clear." Echoed in Aayla's head repeatedly until she was begging for it to stop out loud. The dim dawn shone rays of light into the darkened swamp, the sky splashed with a darker hue of blue along with small caresses of a light essence of the shade. The sky was strikingly beautiful with lengthy treetops skimming along the dark blue horizon, and neon glowing flowers started to die down as the light shook its hand. Aayla was just coming out of an unconscious state, ravenous with herself, despite how beautiful the sky was, it was unable to tame her bucking and wild emotions.

The moment she fully opened her eyes, she was blinded with a blind fold. Whoever she kissed last night, he was still lingering around her. Aayla felt for her light saber, patting her hilt, refusing to accept it was gone. She sat up, feeling all around her, only to be halted by two gaunt hands, pushing her back, flat against the rough bark of a tree. She was tied against the branch she was laying on, so she now resorted to screaming. "HELP! Hel—" She was silenced by the lips that saved her last night. She tried to break away, shaking her head, letting her furry loose, eventually head butting her captor. "Who are you?"

Nali scouted her camp, looking for her absent Master. "Master Secura?" She ventured a few hundred feet into the thick brush they were surrounded with, circling the camp. "Master Secura?" Nali twirled in search of her master. Nali had been playing the unplayable, unintentional game of hide and seek for an hour. She was used to the Twi'lek's company so she felt quite alone. "Okay…" Nali shrugged, walking back to her kindling fire. There was a long peaceful quiet as the fire's crackling sparked conversation with Nali's breathing and power with the Force. She was home again, soaking in the riches of the Force that dwelled here. She was on the verge of relaxing, teetering on the edge of sleep as it was five in the morning. A twig snapped and Nali abruptly shot up, expecting to see her master. Sighing, she relaxed as it was yet another nonnative feline creature. It approached her, shoulders hunched and hissing. Nali rolled her eyes as she approached it, and continued to stroke the creature lovingly. "Sh, sh. I'm not the target. Now where's your friend?"

Aayla laid there, letting go of the notion that this man would talk. She tensed as he kissed her again, as if she was a long lost date he craved to kiss again. Gasping for air, she remembered how he had "breathed for her." He kept her under the water as he broke off for a moment to breathe air from the surface, the process took a second, then he resumed to kiss her by letting his captured air into her. After that kiss, he hadn't returned for a while. When he did grace Aayla with his presence, he held a com link. Pressing a button, the conversation she shared with Kit last night ran through her ears. She shuddered. When the ending of the transmission played, the man spoke. "You made it perfectly clear with your feelings that you still loved me. I felt them when you were training your Padawan." Aayla gasped, warmth snapping at her entire body. "Kit!" "I was toying with you before, Aayla." He laughed softly. "I didn't want you to know it was me." Aayla was speechless. "I can't believe you attempted suicide." Aayla bit her lower lip, "I… I couldn't live without you." His gentle fingers brushed past her stab wound. "My Padawan…" She explained the whole story, still restrained. When she finished, Kit untied her blind fold, still taking aback by her warm brown eyes. He proceeded to untie her from the tree branch, being cautious to avoid her bruises and cuts her Padawan caused. Aayla lunged for Kit, kissing his neck in the way he loved. "Where does the Council think you are?" She whispered, sending shivers down his spine as she gently nipped at his neck, provoking the inferno that Aayla so desperately loved. "Polis Massa." Aayla drew back, resting her head on Kit's drab robes. He still looked handsome in his Jedi attire. Kit rubbed his head, covering up the read mark that Aayla caused, and kissed Aayla's red mark. Everything was okay again.

Nali smiled as she watched the creature go fetch its rather large companion. Nali rolled her eyes at the thought of her Master taking down this next curve ball she'd throw at her. But it was impossible wasn't it? She couldn't possibly defeat it alone, Nali was sure of it. The great Jedi Knight would fall, along with the member of the Council because of her undoing, leaving a wide opening to destroy the Jedi. This was too easy. She was growing tired of this humid weather, but her thoughts kept her going until she remembered there was a star ship to shield her. The star ship was painfully pedestrian compared to her ornate, decorative star destroyer. She had to keep in mind her pride and joy was twenty times the size of that meager excuse for a cruiser. Soon enough she would be aboard the vessel, steering her to Coruscant.

Aayla could spend hours laying on Kit, watching the final fragments of the sun rise. She sighed contently then reached up to kiss Kit gently as he cradled her close, coddling her forearm's wound. "Aayla, I bare a gift for you." Kit said in his most charming voice, holding up her old blue light saber along with its companion, the green one. Aayla beamed, now she was really back to her old self. "Thank you, Kit." She hung her light saber on her second hilt. She grabbed Kit's hand and practically stifled the circulation that kept Kit's hand free of pins and needles. Kit didn't mind and gladly squeezed back. "I should be heading back to camp, Nali should be awake by now." Kit sighed. "I should be heading to Polis Massa. They will do a status report. I will see you again, Aayla." "Goodbye, Kit. I love you." "I will escort you back to your camp, Knight Secura." Aayla accepted the outstretched hand before her. "Thank you, Master Fisto." They swung from their perch and walked back to camp.

Nali would be watching in the sidelines, drinking in the fall of her Master, the fall of the Jedi.


	14. Chapter 14: Good and Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Star Wars... psh. in my dreams I do :P**

**AN: Thank you for all of your kind reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been reallllly busy lately.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Good and Bad**

Aayla could feel the twinge in the Force, a cry out for help. The Force signature was peculiar, doubled, as a shadow wondering in the light, like Nali. Aayla broke her easy stroll into a rapid pace, the camp only a stretch of swamp away. Kit was stumbling as this was an unfamiliar environment, yet he managed to keep up, reaching out with the Force to feel his surroundings. "Aayla, be careful, I sense something is amiss." Aayla mindlessly nodded, she could feel her Padawan's fear. Summoning her sabers as she hurdled over logs and shards of stone, she was barely able to roll out of the swamp without being undetected by the soft and steady hum of her sabers. Kit had done the same, flanking his partner. They crept upon the camp, unable to miss the giant brick red Rancor and hissing feline creature approaching Nali. Shaking his head, Kit whispered "You haven't given her her light saber yet?" "She is still stiff, she can harm herself."

Nali was holding back the wicked smile that begged to curl her lips. She reached out with the Force to instruct the Rancor to turn and attack, along with the feline. Eerily, they followed her command, turning to attack the intruders. Nali's heart dropped when she laid her eyes upon Kit. She had not calculated for him to arrive here! Her plan... her beautiful plan... she had come up with it all on her own without the aid of her other Master. Now it was crumbling. Feeling the overshadow on her face, she hid her disappointment and pretended to look petrified. She saw Aayla wielding two light sabers, and now knew that even if she was alone, she wouldn't fail, not now. She had felt how strong she was now with two sabers. Kit had only a single saber, yet she could easily see each hard, toned muscle under his tunic. The pair leapt forward, ready to take down the Rancor.

Kit was fairly suspicious of this strange feline creature, and was thing of each hypothesis if he were to act and attack this creature. He could sever the twin tails first, to eliminate the possibility of getting stabbed and poisoned. This was risky however, the creature could find an opening and lunge for him. "Kit. Allow me." His head snapped to his beautiful Aayla, grinning from brain tail to brain tail. She snapped her hand out slightly, lifted it, then snapped her wrist towards the Rancor. With a few seconds of flight time, the feline soon was welcomed by the jaws of the apparently starving Rancor. Aayla and Kit repelled any splattering blood that dared to fly close to them. "Nali, I need you to stay still and hide in the swamp. Go!" Aayla demanded, lunging towards the gargantuan beast as a distraction, allowing Nali to slip into the swamp undetected. Kit followed Aayla's example and soon enough, the pair was atop of the rampaging beast. Aayla jumped out of the way of a flailing claw, as Kit used the Force to slam her downwards on top of the monster again, the beast only to meet the searing pain of her light sabers. "Aayla, I need you to spin me around its head with the Force!" His voice sounded unusually demanding and serious. Obeying, Aayla removed her sabers, with a pained roar of thanks from the Rancor. Kit leapt off of the beast, and cracked a smile when Aayla caught him by its jaw. Breathing steadily, she lowered Kit to its chin and brought him around its head. Aayla did this twice and on the second time, Kit used his light saber to draw his path on the Rancor's head.

Pain filled the Rancor's mind as he started to thrash around, aiming for Kit. Kit was barely lucky, the claw of the Rancor only sliced his side, avoiding any vital organ, yet his muscle was a major victim. Crying in pain, Kit went limp in Aayla's hold. "KIT!" Aayla laid him next to the ship, infuriated. Seeing that the Rancor's cut was deep, she pushed out with the Force, white hot tears streaming down her face, as she jumped and pushed the Rancor's head off. Landing with a huff, she gathered the severed head and threw it into the un-reached regions of the swamp with the Force, repeating the process with the body. "And don't get up." She added wistfully. She called her light sabers to rest and darted over to Kit. The claw must have been grimy, as dirt and muck promised infection. "K-Kit..." She sobbed, "I could have... I could've... I'm sorry... It's all my fault!" Her head collapsed next to his wound. "Aayla," Kit reached out to comfort her. "It happened too fast." He rubbed the tip of her lekku. "No!" She protested, "No, I could have gotten you out of there. I was in control! You must... you must hate me!" These words brought a smile to Kit's lips. A chuckle as caught in his throat, in which he quickly swallowed. "Aayla, how many times have we made love?" "Oh, Kit! Be quiet! I'm talking about now! After that... You... you're bleeding, you're hurt, and I... I didn't get you out of there." Kit attempted to roll over to face her, only to be denied by his injury. A small groan escaped his lips. "I love you more than anything, Aayla. This means nothing. I didn't tell you to pull me away, I was under his chin, you were on its head!" Aayla calmed a bit and crawled over to the other side of Kit. "Still..." "Aayla, we are Jedi. We can heal. You just need to give me a day or two." "What about Polis Massa?" "I'll send them a message that I had to stop and repair my ship, which got damaged in a meteor shower. I'll tell them I'll contact them when I am on my way again." Aayla couldn't help but feel joyful. Kit would spend two whole days with her. Joy turned to sorrow. "What about Nali?" "Tell her I am a friend." "Well, actually she knows. She read my emotions and figured it out..." "Then we have no reason of worry do we?" "No." Aayla wiped her eyes and very slowly abandoned Kit to go search for her Padawan.

Nali had seen the body and head of her Rancor fly over the swamp. Her plan had been destroyed. She drew her concealed crimson saber and directed all of her hate and anger towards the tree that lay ahead of her. Feeling her Master approached her, she quickly concealed her weapon again and ran one hundred feet to her left, away from the tree. She pretended to be shaken, vulnerable, week. Nali whimpered loud enough for her Master to find her. Within moments, the picturesque image of her Master running towards her filled her vision.

Aayla reached out to comfort her panic stricken Padawan. When flesh met flesh, she could feel Nali twitch and recoil, but soften up to the light hand on Nali's shoulder. "Nali, let's go. You're okay. A Jedi must not dwell on fear and sorrow, for those are the paths to the Dark Side." With that last piece of wisdom, Nali rose sluggishly, and followed her enviously beautiful Master Secura out of the grotesque stenches of the swamp. "Nali, I have master Fisto with me. You must've saw him. He came to... uhm..." "Check in with you? I told you I know, and I promise I won't tell." Aayla sighed gratefully. "Thank you. He was injured, not severely, he will spend two days at camp with us to heal. You must keep quiet about this." Nali nodded. "When will we be returning to Coruscant?" "When you are better with the Force." The two hurried back to the camp and grabbed the medi-kit to cover and clean Kit's wounds. Nali had decided to retire to bed quite early. Aayla had thought nothing of it, Nali had been through a lot. Aayla had gathered a data pad and wrote a note in Basic and slipped it into the ship's latch. It read

_"Nali, in risk of attack, I am moving Kit to a safer and more secluded area. I have left my light saber in your temporary care just in case. Please stay here and do not cause any trouble. I will come and get you when we have established camp. -Master Secura."_

Nali had taken the note and tossed it aside, along with her Master's saber. The data pad and light saber lay in an awkward heap under the pilot's chair. She slipped out her holoprojector and punched in the contact of her real Master. "What is it, my Apprentice?"

"Master Dooku, my plan has failed."

"What?" The blue holographic image roared.

"The member of the Council showed up. Don't worry. I'll figure something out."

"Do not fail me again!"

"Yes, my Master." Nali bowed slightly and waited for Dooku to dismiss himself. She wouldn't fail again.

Aayla compressed a light sigh when she saw Kit's wound had been saved from infection. Kit was sleeping peacefully on top of dead flower pedals, his head resting on his balled up tunic. He looked absolutely stunning under the moonlit Felucian night. His bare chest was a pale green, and his deep mahogany colored pants were almost invisible in the drowning darkness of the shadows casted from the trees and flowers. So Aayla was left to gaze at her significant other's upper half, which was not a problem to her. She gently stroked his bandaged wound, causing him to tremble. She could already feel the scar tissue start to take form around his slash. It brought both comfort and impression to know that Kit had such strong commend of the Force even when asleep. She lay her head on his chest and hoped to be stolen by sleep. This however, did not come so easily. She couldn't help but recollect the images of Kit's gushing blood and his roar of agony. Then she couldn't wipe the conversation out of her mind. The only thing that force her to sleep was "I love you more than anything, Aayla."

Kit woke up first, refreshed and equally satisfied to discover his Aayla cuddling his arm. He bent down to kiss her head. The bending of his side did not hurt, but was more of a dull soreness. So thus, he was able to lay on his side and cradle Aayla. The only thing that kept him going was her love for him, his love for her, and the many times that they broke the Code. Love was a beautiful thing, and he was happy to share it with Aayla. Her soft little moans in her sleep made his heart beat louder. Her steady breathing made him hold her tighter. He knew there were more than one Jedi couple. He knew of Skywalker and Amidala. He had witnessed them sharing a kiss one night. He could feel Aayla coming out of a much needed sleep. The second she opened her eyes, she didn't look in tip top condition. Her blue was not as deep and her body went week. She sat up and waited a moment, then ran over to a tree, her hands clinging to her toned abdomen. Kit was right on her heals. He held her hips as she vomited several times before collapsing in Kit's arms. "I'm sorry, Kit." "Shhh. You need to rest more."

Aayla obliged. She was barely able to send a signal to Nali saying that all was well and she would be returning to camp in a few days. Kit had sent his message to Polis Massa.

The following days Aayla experienced morning sickness and an untamed appetite.

Nali liked being alone now. She could practice her dark exercises more freely and didn't have to hold up such a strong mental block. It was good to be able to ignite her bright red light saber and practice her light saber sequences. Soon enough she would conjure up another plan.

The following day Aayla felt strange. She had missed her menstrual cycle. Suddenly tears trickled down her face. Kit held her and begged for her to tell him what was wrong. "Kit," She laughed, "I think I'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15: Return

You all know the drill of Disclaimers and stuff so I won't be posting it anymore.

AN: FINALLY! the chapter you've all been waiting for! And yes, I'm sorry about not responding directly towards this before, Isabella we can be friends, of course we can!

**Chapter Fifteen: Return**

Pregnant. The blessing of joy devoured Kit and Aayla whole. "Pregnant?" Aayla sobbed, tears of beautiful joy gliding down her face. "I'm not so surprised." "Well nor am I, but... what will it look like? We are both from different species..." "I don't care, Kit. It will be beautiful." Kit found himself flushing at his stupidity. The humid air soon blew past Aayla and she found herself feeling sick yet again. "Aayla, I do suggest you head back to Coruscant tomorrow. Should anything happen to you... and the baby..." Aayla nodded, cutting Kit off by motioning towards the far off direction of where Nali had been settled at. Wordlessly, they began the trek back to Nali, the 2.01 of them.

Nali had detected Aayla heading her way in a matter of moments. She quickly defended her dark mind, probing a mental shield and wandered outside, an adolescent sheepish, carefree youngling look sprawled across her evil face. She doused the fire she had made practicing the Dark sided way of Force Lightning, and sat waiting for her Master to return. Five minutes clocked by and Nali found herself becoming restless. There was something worth of gossip floating around in the air, but she didn't know it. It gnawed at her mind until she let out a harsh grunt, followed by her impatient scowl. It was her one weakness she was desperately trying to improve with no avail. Loneliness seemed interminable, time seemed to stand still. Thank the Force she heard Aayla mumbling words of petty love to Kit. Nali rolled her eyes, attachments were weak. However, it also was against the oh so superior Jedi Code, she recalled. A grin taunted her lips. Now she had a plan.

"Nali?" Scrambling to greet her Master, she trotted up to Aayla, Padawan braid bouncing, and smiled. "Welcome back. Hello, Master Fisto." She bowed deeply, then angled herself towards the ship. "Master Secura?" Aayla smiled, she had come to think of Nali like a little sister with all the time she'd devoted to her blossoming Padawan. "You may call me Aayla." Nali cleared her throat. "Aayla," The foreign title probed her mouth, begging for her to get used to it, "A-Aayla, we will be returning to Coruscant soon?" The plan of hers was already unfolding in her head. "Yes, Nali, today in fact." Aayla became serious once again, yet satisfied. "Have you been meditating, I sense you're stronger with the Force." "Yes." "Then we have no more reason to be on Felucia anyway." Aayla turned to Kit. "May I escort you back to your ship, Master Fisto?" Kit tauntingly thought about it, a faux look of thought etched into his face. "I don't see why not." Aayla spun back to Nali. She gave her the instruction of starting their ship, explaining how to activate the engine. Nali turned and walked away into the ship, waving and bowing at Kit. This would be easier than wiping them out, so long as everything runs smoothly.

In which we all know, nothing ever does.

Giving a parting glance towards Aayla's ship and Padawan, Kit jogged back up alongside Aayla. Something seemed off about her Padawan... not right. It was a peculiar hunch, but should anything hurt Aayla and the developing baby... he would stop at nothing to obliterate it. "Aayla," He ducked, avoiding a branch, then jumped onto a small island submerged in the swamp. "Yes, Kit?" She was stroking her stomach lovingly, though her baby was nothing more than a cell, she still had a developing baby, and she would just be imagining she was nurturing this cell, encouraging it to grow. "Something seems odd about your Padawan. Off key." Aayla slowed her pace and stopped her stroking. She had grown fond of Nali and she felt a little aggravated that anyone, even Kit, would question her. "The Padawan has a name, Kit." Anger pined her core. She still sounded bubbly and happy, her statement was meant to be sharp and brisk, not dull and joyful. Kit grunted and let go of her hand. "Right, erm, Nali seems odd." "Will our baby seem odd when it is born? Half Twi'lek and half Nautolan?" Aayla quickened her pace, redeeming her fall out to now be two feet ahead of Kit. "NO! Aayla, don't bring things in that I clearly didn't say. Nali seems odd. Dark." "Just because she is pale and her hair is black, does not mean anything." Kit laughed. "I'm not lingering on appearance, Aayla! I'm talking about personality. She seems... diabolical." It was Aayla's turn to chuckle. "Kit, just drop it! I don't know why you have the sudden need to attack the well being of Nali. Can we please just forget about her? Right now it's you and me and..." Aayla looked down, replenishing her high and bubbly mood. Kit had no more energy left to argue with his pregnant girlfriend. "You're right Aayla, I'm sorry. Will you please let me lead us to my ship?" Aayla paused her step, allowing Kit to take her hand as they walked to his ship. The swamp was an eerie place, but it felt wonderful as this was the place that their baby was most likely conceived. Considering that she had no symptoms of pregnancy the other times they had broke the Code. She now admired this place instead of abolish it. She gripped Kit's hand tighter. All after shocks of anger that quivered her were now put to shame by the immense quaking of joy within her.

"I will see you sometime soon on Coruscant, Aayla. Please rest and please take care of yourself and our baby." The sound of our baby made the couple shed a tear or two. "Okay, Kit." "I love you." "I love you too." Kit was soon flying out of the atmosphere, leaving Aayla behind.

Returning to camp, Nali had reason to gag when she saw how happy Aayla was. She pasted a fake smile upon her face, being cautious to not allow any glue to show. "You seem happy, Mas- Aayla." Aayla only nodded and stroked her stomach one last time. She crawled into the cockpit and launched the ship high above the Felucian environment. They were leaving this place behind. Nali both dreaded and glorified her returning back to Coruscant. Surely she would not fail. This plan was full proof.

Aayla was welcomed back to Coruscant by all of the members of the Council. Surprisingly Mace as well. The only one absent was the father of her child. Nali had returned to her sanctuary of her room, ready to put her plan into effect. She would wait until tomorrow. She needed sleep on a bed, shielded from the hollow chill form Coruscant inside a building. She pulled out her portable holoprojector and contacted Dooku again.

"Master Dooku, I have a plan."

"Good, now, please inform me about this."

"I plan to-" A steady knock on her door made her quickly disrupt the communication between her Master and herself. Using the Force, she opened her door, impressing Aayla. "Nali, I have news to tell you. I just cannot speak now. I want you to be aware that I am not keeping anything from you. Sometime in the near future I will tell you." Nali sucked in a breath. Her plan would have to wait. "Thank you, Aayla. Please, you look pale, go get some sleep." Aayla unusually stroked her abdomen and smiled, turned to leave and started to walk away.

Nali closed her door. "So my Master is pregnant." She smiled. Her plan could wait, she would have some delicious fun with her first.

A wicked smile was charmed onto her lips.


	16. Chapter 16: Going Downhill

**AN: sorry I've been really slow on updating but I've been helping around the house and stuff and have no time to work on the story! I'm really sorry about the last few short chapters, but I promise you I won't give up! When I get time, I write. I never take more than a day to finish one chapter so as you can see, I haven't had a lot of "free days!"**

**Chapter Sixteen: Going Down Hill**

**Three Months Later**

Nali had been walking on a tight rope, testing her short supply of patients. She was wobbling on the edge of near insanity as she kept stifling he strong desires to toy with her Twi'lek Jedi Master about her pregnancy. She had noted that Aayla was becoming more and more rotund when she dove into her first trimester, swimming now into the middle of her second. She had been gorging herself at random Jedi galas, insisting she was just gaining weight. Aayla was barely showing but the tiny bump that hardly ruined her hourglass figure was suspicious. It was a good thing that Aayla was charming about it, shrugging everybody's questions off her shoulders by saying "I have been really famished lately." Along with lying, she was also avoiding Barriss. Being a Jedi Healer, Barriss could skillfully eye a pregnancy belly, become suspicious, and use the Force to detect a life form growing in Aayla's womb. Kit had kept his distance, averting all eyes towards forced secret of his and Aayla's relationship, dousing any flame of the thought of pregnancy.

Nali was very pleased at the rising of the new Chancellor Palpetine, the Sith Lord she had met but one time, to execute the second part of his plan. But in order for the dominoes to fall correctly, Nali had to cause the opening in the Council of the particularly hardy Kit Fisto. He was a vermin in her path, and she was ready to be rid of him. She was going to put her plan in motion soon, seeing as the last blanket had been laid on her bed of lies. She had been discretely innocent and helpful over the past few months, so her actions would come to a great shock with the element of surprise. It was perfect! Her master had decided her own fate the second she stroked her blue abdomen, and now things would run smoother. Her original plan was too easy. It wasn't vile enough for her parched thirst for evil. Telling the Council of Kit's nonchalant presenting on Felucia was too simple. Now she would toy with Aayla, hopefully crushing her emotionally, feeding her need of pain and anger. Nali could practically feel the Dark Side coursing through her. She threw caution to the wind in that very moment, letting down all mental shields. A knock at her door shook her back into the disgusting reality of keeping a disguise active. She took a breath and forced her shields back up, forcing away the secret of her true identity.

"Yes?" Aayla was beaming at her Padawan, smiling from brain tail to brain tail. "Nali, I am ready to tell my secret." Nali smiled, shadows streaking her face. Phase one of her plan was complete.

This secret that Aayla had been forcing down her throat, clawing to get out, would now be shamelessly purged to her Padawan. She hated keeping secrets from Nali, who had been very helpfully and honest, so soon her worries would be lifted off her shoulders, and the grimy grip of guilt would soon release her. "Nali, I am ready to reveal my secret." "Well please, come in, Aayla." Nali motioned to the two chairs that were settled in north west corner of her bed chamber. She allowed her master to trot past her before following behind her heals with perfect posture, burning a hole in the back of Aayla's head with her menacing glare. Once the two had gotten situated, Nali stared deep into her Master's eyes, urging her to open up. Aayla took a calming breath, drawing the Force in, cleansing her mind. "Nali, I'm more than positive you've noticed... but... I'm pregnant." Nali leaned back casually, masking her face in the shadows as she pulled a sharp toothed grin out of her pocket. She took a second before leaning forward, a serene and sincere look upon her face. She rose, taking her Master's elbow, and leading her towards the hydraulic working door. "Let's just hope the Council doesn't find out. I'll think of something." Nali cooed falsely, watching her Master's relieved expression before the door fractured their communications. She laughed the second she felt Aayla far enough away.

Aayla felt an overwhelming throbbing in her temples. She thought she would feel relieved once she confessed to Nali that she was pregnant. Instead she felt she just committed a dire mistake. She was hiding herself from the world under her satin sheets, wondering that because she was seeing black, was everybody seeing black. Because she was trying to slip away of her mistake, if everyone would be slipping away from a mistake. She knew this was not so, however the thought comforted her that she might not be alone. What was this feeling of impending doom washing over her? What did it mean? She was too tired to draw wisdom from the Force. Slipping away into the hands of sleep, Aayla felt her baby kick for the first time and bolted up right. Pressing around her firm stomach, she found the off beat feeling of her baby's limb sprawling about.

A faint whisper disturbed his sleep. The whisper grew to a mumble, which grew into a soft spoken voice, eventually into a shout. Kit stirred at first, he had been sleep deprived for far to long thinking about Aayla and their baby. He became more and more wary as he felt this screaming for him became familiar. He was flying out of his bed chamber, until he was told to stay where he was. Using the Force to halt his door's closing a millisecond before it met the indent on the side of his door. He backed up. Aayla would be coming to him.

Nali couldn't wait to have some fun. The pale human sat in the chair when she had had that tiny conversation with her so called Master. She had pretended to see her Master in the chair across from her, feebly trying to escape the iron grip of Force Choke, when a splendid idea erupted in her thoughts. She had just learned Force Choke over a Holoprojector meeting with her true Master, Count Dooku. She would use this ability to her advantage with making Aayla writhe and squirm, a Selkath squeaking for air. It was good timing too. She felt her Master approaching her corridor. Aayla was in Nali's territory now.

Skidding to a halt at the hooded figure that stood before her, Aayla took a faltering step back. These were not Jedi robes, this was Sith attire. The intruder took a step forward, developing yellow eyes flaring with the fire of villainy. They where a safe ten feet away, which was necessary as Aayla couldn't spot any light saber on the smooth silhouette, which would otherwise be cluttered on the side if light saber had been present. This would be a battle using only the Force. All was silent. Aayla could sense aggressive negotiations were about to go under way.

Nali would feed Aayla's comeuppance to her. It was foolish to fall in love.

_I will survive this battle. For my baby._

_I will destroy Aayla. For the Dark Side._

_Why isn't she acting?_

_Get ready Aayla._

_Her mental shield is strong. She's so tiny._

"I can kill it for you. Told you I would think of a way." Nali unhooded her head, smiling as she stretched out with the Force, choke holding Aayla's precious baby.

To Aayla's horror it was the one she'd come to trust. It was Nali.

Aayla clutched her abdomen, feeling the tremoring chill in the Force. "No." It was practically mute. "NO!" Aayla slammed Nali away, catching her off guard. She was airborne within moments, until she regained her balance and threw off her robes, running towards the Council room. She knew that it was early, and that there was a meeting. She sprinted merrily down the hall way, sining "I'm gonna tell the Council. I'm gonna tell the Council."

**AN: what's gonna happen to the baby? Is it alright?**


	17. UPDATE!

**I am sooo sorry i haven't been updating! I was on vacation and afterwords, I was reallly busy. I will update later on today!**


	18. Chapter 17: Unfold Part One

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews and I am sooo sorry that I have been dead for a week or two! I've been reallly busy. So here is the next chapter! Oh and btw, school hasn't started yet for me, Isabella :) Hope the first day was great if you guys already had it! Best of luck! I will be changing my pace of writing ethic, and updating only once a week, every Saturday. I'm so sorry but school is starting and I will have no time to write during the week! This chapter is really short, but I wrote this REALLLY late. Im sooo sorry!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Unfold**

A blue crumpled heap collapsed on the floor, creating an unnecessary display of inferiority compared to the grand hallway and her mighty double crossing Padawan. The eery trembles in the Force did not cease, and Aayla had no clue on how to act. Should she join the pursuit to her Padawan and report her before she blabs of Aayla's pregnancy? Or should she save her baby? Of course the very simple yet beautiful existence of this being was forbidden, yet it was Kit and Aayla's flesh and blood. However, the noble title of Jedi meant far to much to Aayla to let it slip so easily away, especially by the fowl and sly Nali. All of these jumbled thoughts were the cause of Aayla's state. Where was Kit? Was he already leaving the Temple? Kit.

Nali was priding her now oversized ego with the spectacular two second fight that she had won. However, before she would shower one more drop of pride onto herself, she would have to tell the Council of Aayla's and Kit's promiscuous situation. Nali knew that when this final domino falls, it would be a double blow. Not only would Aayla be dispelled from the order, Kit will be too. Nali didn't plan for Aayla to come out of this alive, and her death would send the love struck Kit plummeting. She slowed her pace as she flew into this horizon of thoughts, detecting that Aayla was too far behind, and she was too close to the Council room. She was too close to winning. However, she could barely detect Aayla's Force Signature. "How strange." Nali's light voice flew through the walls. She quickened again. Her light, angelic, horribly wrong voice echoing.

"Right then, we will dispatch Secura to Felucia to join the effort." Ki Adi Mundi finalized.

"What about Ma-" _Knock, knock, knock. _"It's urgent. Please open the door." A light voice pleaded.

**Ten Minutes Earlier**

_I lay here. Helpless. My baby is dying, my Padawan betrayed me. I will surely be removed from the Order and that Sith slime will win. What exactly is she planning? Why am I unable to move? All of these questions, all of these events, all of this trechory. I must find the will somewhere in between these lines to keep going. For my baby, for Kit. I found the will to go on even after I had been raped and mercelessly beaten. I didn't lose my touch with the Force when I was attacked on the roof of the Temple. I trained and delt with Nali even after she through me towards that feline creature on Felucia. I musn't give up now! I stand, sensing that Nali is still making her way towards the Council room. Not If I get there first. Unless the Council gets to me first. If she makes it there in time. However, I am Aayla Secura. Jedi Knight and soon to be mother. I will not back down. Ever._

**Five Minutes Earlier**

Nali found herself lost in the maze of hallways. She must have taken a wrong turn. She was so close! The sweet pleasure of victory was on her lips, greedily sucked away. There was nobody to blame but herself. Her mind felt numb and the Force seemed to be stronger with her, yet presrurized. Unnatural. She felt the strong urge to pull right, and walk straight. All memory of direction was lost and she was being directed by an unseen force. Poor, poor Nali. She forgot to put her shield up for a moment. Noting this, she used a technique to draw out the urges and sprint towards the Council Room. She had wasted to much time.

**Present**

The door slid open, presenting Aayla. "I need to speak to Barriss Offee. Immediately."


	19. It's been years, but I'm back!

Hello everyone! it's literally been years since I've updated this story, but high school happened and I just didn't have the time and sadly Forced Secrets became a fleeting thought that eventually vanished. It's been four years and my writing has improved tremendously, so I kind of cringe as I reread this story, noting my struggles with staying in the same tense and simple grammatical mistakes. ANYWAY! I am back, and I really want to continue this story. So, if anyone even sees this I'm back! And ready to update!


End file.
